Charmed PO4: season 4
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Prue is dead. Piper, Phoebe and Paula are the only sisters left. Leo and Paula are Married, What happens when Paula finds out her mum and dad had another daughter? A full sister: Paige. Will she be able to accept her little sister? Will her and Leo ever be able to have children like she wishes.?Will Phoebe and Coles relationship last?
1. Chapter 1: Charmed again

Chapter 1: Charmed again part 1

Chelbell2016:

Okay guys I want to see how this story will work so I will have two separate fanfics. One where she is married to Leo, Piper is dating Dan. That is all that has changed. Please review.

*PO4: Season 4*

Paula's POV:

I am sitting in my room. I pick up a picture of Prue and I. Sitting on the bed... I let the tears fall. Tomorrow is Prue's funeral. My oldest sister had been killed fighting Shax.

I hear chanting coming from the attic so I get up.

I spot Phoebe about to walk up the stairs to the attic as well. That leaves only one sister.

"Piper," we say as we enter.

I thought I heard her say another name and I now know what she was doing up there.

I walk in with Phoebe to see her sitting there crying. We had all been doing a lot of that over the last few days.

"Sweetie its four o'clock in the morning what are you doing?" Phoebe asks as we walk towards our sister. We notice her hand. "You're bleeding."

I grab a cloth and hold it to her bleeding finger.

She sighs.

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this," she says and I sigh. "Why it can't bring Prue back? It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time is ant different."

I take her hand and Phoebe's.

"Because Leo can't heal the dead Piper," I say to her. "You know that."

Piper doesn't let it go.

"Theres other magic," she says to us and I look to Phoebe for help. "Magic that we've used before. Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time," she slams the book of shadows shut. "Like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue and I don't understand why."

Phoebe and I now have tears running down our own faces,

"We lost our sister," Phoebe says trying to calm Piper as she stands up. "How can we ever understand that?"

My voice shakes as I speak. "We have tried every magical way to bring her back. I even tried to mix my whitelighter powers with Leos to try and heal her. But I cannot heal. We can't bring her back."

"She's gone," Phoebe agrees.

Piper leans forwards and all three of us hug. I feel myself shake and so does Piper as we try to come to terms with the fact that she will not be with us anymore.

"I just... I thank god that I didn't loose you two too," Phoebe says and I nod into her shoulder.

Phoebe kisses our cheeks and then we release each other.

"We have to get some rest you guys," I say to them before giving a small smile. "Prue would never forgive us if we looked bad at her funeral."

My sisters chuckle a little before we all head downstairs. I go to sit on my bed and after a few more minutes of looking at that picture I finally go to sleep.

*PO4: Season 4*

The next day I sit downstairs with Phoebe. I am waiting for my husband to return. I spot Victor sitting on a couch and I give him a small smile. We are not actually related but he has sort of treated me like a step daughter.

Phoebe walks over to him and they speak for a minute before she returns to me.

Dan comes into the room and speaks.

"Look who's back," he says to us.

I look up with Phoebe to see my husband and Cole stood there. Dan glances at me and I motion to the stairs. He nods and heads up. He is slowly getting used to the idea of witches.

"Cole," Phoebe says walking towards her demon boyfriend and hugging him.

Leo approaches me and pulls me into a hug. "Thanks for coming."

He puts a finger under my chin.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Paula," he says.

I side step so I am besides him and he places an arm around my shoulders. Cole looks over at me and nods. Our friendship is rocky but I would live with him being here for Phoebe right now.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it to the funeral," Phoebe says.

"Well I can't make it," he says and I watch my older sisters face fall. "Or shouldn't anyway. The source has got every demonic bounty hunter out there looking for me."

"Yeah," Phoebe says. "So what else is new?"

"This is different," Cole says to her and I sigh. "Saving you makes it different. Makes me a traitor. Hes not gonna stop until he finds me and I don't want that to happen at Prue's funeral."

I notice Phoebe is at her breaking point.

"So we'll protect you," I say to him trying to make this easier for Phoebe.

"You can't protect me!" Cole says looking over at me.

"Why not?" Phoebe says with tears coming to her eyes. "We're still witches aren't we?"

Cole tries to make her understand.

"Yeah but your not the charmed ones anymore," he points out.

Leo takes my hand but steps towards my sister. "He's right Phoebe. You know without the power of four."

Phoebe holds her hand up to silence him.

"I don't understand isn't it harder to track a demon in a cemetery Cole," she says and I realise that she is right. "You have to go. I need you there."

Before he can reply we hear the door. I look to see Darryl coming in.

"Hey," he says as Victor walks behind him. He is mainly looking at Phoebe and I. "How are you holding up?"

Phoebe and I share a look.

"Ok," she says before walking over and hugging him.

Darryl then walks over to me and pulls me into a hug as well. I am quite tense but he does not say anything.

"It's sweet of you to stop by," I say as he releases me.

"Had to," he says and that worries me. "Besides I thought you should know there signing Prue's case to another inspector."

I feel Leo come up behind me but I do not look up.

"What case?" He asks.

"What case," Darryl repeats and I know I cannot listen to this. "Are you kidding? Prue and a prominent doctor were killed here Leo. Made a lot of press. People want answers. Important people."

I have had enough so I get to my feet and look to my sister. "I need some air."

I go outside and lean my head on the bannister. I let the tears come again. First mum then grams,Andy, then Sam my birth father and now Prue. Witchcraft has killed nearly everyone I care about.

I begin to punch the bannister until my hand bleeds. I let all my anger go and then I am left in a mess of tears.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn with tear filled eyes to see my husband there. He pulls me into his chest and I let my tears go. I shake and he tries to soothe me.

After a few minutes I am calm. He lifts my chin once more. "You ok?"

I shake my head and he glances down at my hands. He raises his own and they begin to glow. A few moments later and the pain is gone. He had healed me.

"Thanks," I say before we kiss.

"It's time to go," he says and I nod.

We head inside but no one says anything as we wait for Dan and Piper to come down.

*PO4: Season 4*

We are all sitting in a church. I sit in between my husband and Piper. Dan is on Pipers other side and Phoebe and Cole are on his other side. Victor is somewhere but I didn't notice where.

The woman leading the ceremony begins to speak. "That which belongs to fellowship of love. That which belongs to the circle... remains with us. The wheel turns as life is a day so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final. And we who remain behind know that one day we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. Oh blessed spirit we bid you farewell. for you await a new destiny."

By the end of her speech I am sobbing into Leo's chest. He is rubbing my back as I hold Pipers hand. I can hear Phoebe also sobbing. I then begin to notice some sort of tingly feeling I am getting. Like a sense.

I look around but I don't see anything that would start my powers off.

We get to our feet and Leo grips my elbow to keep me steady. It is time for people to come and pay there respects.

A blond hair woman hugs me and I thank her for coming. As we move down the line I keep saying the same things. It is so hard to get through this day right now.

A young brunette who seems a little familiar to me approaches Phoebe and I.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she says in a gentle voice.

"Thank you," Both Phoebe and I reply then I speak alone. "How did you know Prue? From work."

She had been about to walk away but my question made her look back.

"No," she says shaking her head. "Just... just from around... you know."

Phoebe speaks now. "Have we met somewhere?"

"No I... I don't think so," the young girl replies looking a little uncomfortable. "Anyway... my condolences."

"Thank you," Phoebe says once more.

They shake hands but Phoebe twitches and I know immediately that she has been hit with a premonition. She falls to the ground and the young woman who I could swear I know walks away.

Dan, Piper, Leo, Victor and Cole approach. They help Phoebe up.

"Are you all right?" I ask her.

"I saw him," she says and I see her with tears. "The demon that killed Prue."

I feel my temper rise.

"Who Shax?" Leo says still holding Phoebe up. "What was he doing?"

"He was killing that girl!" Phoebe exclaims and I immediately know who she is talking about.

"What girl?" Piper asks.

"The girl we were just talking to Paula," she says to me before beginning to head for thee door. "I've gotta go find her."

I nod and move to go with her. Before we get very far a demon appears. I take Phoebes hand and orb us to behind a statue as electricity that would have hit us misses.

Cole dodges and the two demons begin to fight.

He destroys the demon and Piper and Dan move to one side. Leo looks like he wants to come to me but I motion for him to stay where he is.

Phoebe kicks one demon. He throws an energy ball at the two of us.

"ENERGY BALL!" I yell throwing it back at him and he blows up.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT DAMN IT!" Piper yells from besides Dan. Phoebe and I turn to look at her. "This is Prue's funeral for gods sakes! Can we at least bury her in peace! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!"

I flinch at the way she yells. She walks away. Leo comes over and takes my hand. The rest of us all share looks.

*PO4: Season 4*

Phoebe and I storm through the manor cleaning it. I am trying anything to take my mind off of my sisters death. We hand out plates I carry trays of food. I don't speak but I know that Phoebe is also looking for the young girl.

We spot our men and walk towards them.

"We don't see her anywhere," I say with a sigh.

"Who?" Leo asks gently.

"The girl from my premonition," Phoebe says and then notices the woman behind her who gives her a weird look.

Leo pulls both Phoebe and I away from her. "Girls you need to be more careful."

"I'm sorry," Phoebe says as we rearrange the flowers.

"Are you two sure you didn't recognize her from anywhere?" Cole asks us.

"Well she did look familiar," Phoebe says and I nod. "Like I've seen her somewhere before. But somehow we have to find her before nightfall."

I nod and both Leo and Cole give us a look.

"Honey, Paula," he says and Phoebe and I both turn to look at him. "What are you both doing?"

Leo comes to my side.

"Uh cleaning," Phoebe replies.

"You two don't clean," Cole points out.

"We know but it's better than falling apart right," I say trying to stay calm.

Leo pulls me towards him and puts his arms over my shoulders. He then speaks to Phoebe who turns to him.

"Maybe you should try and focus on the girl," he says to her. "You said she was attacked on a rooftop."

"Yeah," Phoebe agrees and then thinks about it. "One with a hello-pad. But it wasn't a tall building although there was a lot of taller buildings around it."

"Ok so we just need to figure out which building it was before Shax does," Leo says to the both of us.

"And do what exactly?" We hear Piper say.

We turn to see both her and Dan approaching from behind Leo and I.

"You can't defeat Shax," she reminds us. "Not without the power of four."

"Well Prue and you did," Phoebe says but I say nothing.

"Thats because Prue was the strongest," she points out. "Trying to do it without her would be suicide."

"That may be so," I intervene. "But Phoebe had that premonition for a reason Piper. That girl is our innocent. So we have to try and save her."

"Says who?" Piper demands and Dan tries to calm her. "Why do we have to?"

"Piper," Dan says.

"What?" She says to her boyfriend. "Do you really expect us to keep doing this? To keep risking our lives? Do they?"

I know by they she means the elders. She looked at both Leo and I as she asked this.

"Piper keep your voice down," Leo says as people begin to stare.

"No Leo I won't," she snaps and I give her a look. "I don't want to do this anymore, ok? It's.. it's over. You can tell them we buried their precious charmed ones... when we buried our sister."

She then storms off up the stairs. Dan makes a move to follow her but I grab his arm and shake my head.

"Leave her be," Phoebe agrees. "She needs to be alone."

I nod and pat Dan's shoulder. "Just give her some time Dan."

"Look," Phoebe continues and I look back at her. "I don't know where we go from here. But I do know that I can't let that girl die. Especially not by the same demon that killed Prue."

I nod. "Me neither."

Cole decides to speak up. "The fact still remains how are you two going to stop Shax without the power of four to say the vanquishing spell?"

"Well we discussed this earlier," I say to him. "We are hoping that a demon, a witch, and a whitelighter-witch fighting together might be enough."

Phoebe nods before looking at her boyfriend. "Interested."

Leo and Cole share a look.

"Why not?" He replies. "Beats sitting around here waiting for the next bounty hunter to attack."

I nod in thanks. Leo doesn't look happy. I lead him into the kitchen and he takes my hands.

"Promise me you'll be careful," he says and I smile a little. "I still have nightmares from the last time I seen you on the floor bleeding after Shax attacked."

I pull him in and kiss him. Then I whisper in his ear. "I will."

He nods and we hug one more time. Then Phoebe appears and explains about an inspector and then we leave. I worry about this inspector though.

*PO4: Season 4*

I am stood in a building looking at the rooftop of P4. Mine and Pipers business building. Phoebe hopes that this is the right one and I am keeping a look out why they are flirting.

I finally spot her coming out with a guy. "Pheebs."

Phoebe turns and walks towards me. I pass her the binoculars and she looks at the woman.

"Looks like your first instinct was right," Cole tells Phoebe as she had doubted it earlier.

"Maybe we should shimmer or orb over there," Phoebe suggests.

"And tell her what?" Cole asks. "That a demon is about to attack. I think we should wait right here."

I nod. "I hate to agree but he is right."

I turn away as the girl begins to take her jacket off. I am married and I feel rude.

"All right any ideas?" Phoebe asks Cole and I.

Cole looks like he is enjoying himself.

"A couple," he says.

Phoebe slaps him on the chest and I send a disgusted look his way. I did not want to hear that.

"I think she means about what we do now Cole," I say to him.

She nods. "Paula's right. I mean we can't just keep watching. It's just not right."

Cole moves to take the binoculars off of her as he speaks once more. "Your right we shouldn't just keep watching."

Phoebe pushes him back.

"Okay very good," he says to her.

We all turn as we hear a crash. Shax is there and he is staring at the young girl. He throws an energy ball at her. I am about to scream.

Right before it hits her she orbs out. My mouth drops open in shock. She's a whitelighter.

"She orbed," Phoebe points out.

I notice that she looks shocked as well. How can that be?

The young girl turns and runs away to inside the building. Shax winds out and disappears. I turn to my sister and her boyfriend.

"She orbed! Did you just see that?" Phoebe exclaims.

"Phoebe I've been orbing for three years," I say rolling my eyes. "OF COURSE I SEEN THAT!"

Cole grips my elbow and takes Phoebes hand he shimmers us out.

We shimmer to above the girl.

"What the hell?" She says shocked.

"Run!" I yell wondering what is wrong with this whitelighter. "Get out of here!"

I turn to see Cole still throwing energy balls at Shax.

"Say the spell damn it!" He tells Phoebe and I.

We grab hands and begin to chant.

 _"Evil wind that blows_

 _that which forms below_

 _no longer may you dwell_

 _death takes you with this spell."_

The spell affects Shax but as he begins to wind out he throws an energy ball at Cole and he goes flying over the railings. He shimmers out and then back in behind us. Phoebe gasps and quickly hugs him.

"That was close," she points out.

"It's okay, I'm all right," Cole promises her. "Really. It's your innocent I'm worried about."

*P4: Season four*

We are in the kitchen back at the manor. Piper is cleaning the dishes that we used for Prue's funeral. I have called Leo and told him what happened. He doesn't know what to believe. Piper hasn't said anything at all.

"Are you sure she orbed?" He asks and I raise an eyebrow at my husband. "Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

"Leo," I say and he turns to me. "I have been orbing for three years. I know what orbing is. She disappeared, bright white swirly thingys come and then she reappears. What else can do that?"

"It just doesn't make any sense," Leo says.

"Why not?" Cole comes to our defense.

"Because why would Shax want to kill a whitelighter?" He asks Cole.

"Maybe he doesn't know she's a whitelighter," Cole suggests to Leo.

"Right," Leo says sarcastically. "The source sends down his personal assassin but doesn't know who he's after."

A clash of plates and I can tell Piper is bothered by something. We all glance at her before looking back at each other.

"Is it possible that she didn't know that she is a whitelighter?" Phoebe asks.

"No, why?" Leo asks gently.

"Because she acted as if she didn't," Cole speaks what we all noticed. "She looked just as surprised as we were when she orbed out."

"Well that doesn't make any sense either," Leo says.

I raise my hands in annoyance.

"Honey do me a favor," I say to him. "Go and ask the elders what does make sense so we don't end up risking our lives again."

He nods and kisses me. "I'll be right back."

As he orbs out I sit down and place my head on the table. I don't know what it is but I have a strong urge to protect this girl.

"Maybe I should uh go to the other side and see what I can find out," Cole suggests.

I sit up knowing that Phoebe won't like that idea.

"No," Phoebe says worried.

"I'll be careful no one will see me. Besides," he pauses. "It could be good for me to go back. You know confuse any bounty hunters that might be trying to track me. Don't worry I won't disappear on you."

They kiss and I get up. As he shimmers out I turn to my sisters. Phoebe smiles a little at me. Then we turn to Piper. Dan had to go home and I think now is the time to have a little chat.

She is clenching the kitchen sink in anger.

"Hey you ok?" Phoebe asks her.

"Yeah sure," Piper says sarcastically and I feel a lecture coming on. "Why not? We could have another funeral tomorrow. I mean all the dishes are out and we pretty much know who to invite."

I sigh. Piper is clearly angry with us.

"Piper," Phoebe says.

Piper looses it and turns to the two of us and begins with her voice raised. "Just tell me one thing. Are you two insane or just plain stupid. We bury Prue this morning. And you two go off tonight and nearly join her. What the hell is the matter with you two?!"

Phoebe is the one to answer as I lower my head knowing that in one way she is right.

"I was trying to save an innocent," she tells Piper.

But Piper isn't done. "No you were both trying to get yourselves killed. Which is what this family does best get killed. Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die. And you are making it way too easy for them Phoebe and Paula. YOUR'RE JUST WALKING RIGHT INTO IT!"

She stops. Tears fill her eyes. Phoebe steps forward and pulls her into a hug. Then I get pulled into it as well.

"We are so sorry," Phoebe says.

"I cannot handle anything right now," Piper says to us both. "And I certainly can't handle loosing another sister. Either one."

Phoebe and I don't speak we all just hug.

*PO4: Season 4*

A few minutes later and Phoebe and I are sat in front of the fire in the living room.

Piper walks in with a cup and saucer in each hand. She hands one to Phoebe and one to me. Then she sits down next to me.

"Here this should help," she says. "It's chamomile. I had three cups."

"Thanks," I say to her and Phoebe nods.

Then we turn to stare into the fire once more.

I take a sip and place mine down. Then Phoebe does the same.

"Doesn't seem real does it?" Phoebe asks and I turn away from the fire to look at her.

"No," Piper replies before sighing. "What are we gonna do with all of her stuff? I mean what are we going to do with her car?"

"Sell it I guess," I suggest to her.

"Unless one of you two want it?" Piper asks.

"No," both Phoebe and I reply quickly.

We all join hands.

"We're gonna get through this you know," Phoebe says and I sigh in disbelief. "We just have to stick together."

Before we can reply Leo orbs in.

"Well?" Phoebe asks.

"Well," Leo replies. "They don't know anything about her. So she's definitely not a whitelighter."

"Then why can she orb?" I ask knowing what I seen.

"They can't explain it," Leo says to me.

"I mean how is it possible that-" Phoebe is cut off as Cole shimmers in right next to us.

I jump and he looks at the three of us.

"Sorry I took so long I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters," he says.

"Did you find anything out?" Leo asks him.

We turn to him as he sits on the arm of the chair.

"You have no idea what I found out," he says. "Turns out the source doesn't think she's a whitelighter at all. In fact he thinks she might be another... charmed one."

My eyes widen in disbelief and I look from my husband to Cole.

"Thats why he put Shax on it," Cole continues and I look at my two other sisters. "He thought he ended the power of four now he's worried that this girl can somehow reconstitute it."

I am in shock. Phoebe asks the question that all three of us sisters are thinking.

"No but that's not possible," she says to Cole before turning to Leo. "Is that possible?"

Leo shrugs in response. Piper suddenly takes off for the stares and we all following calling out to her in question.

*PO4: Season 4*

We go into the attic and I see candles on the floor that were not there last night.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asks Piper.

Piper walks to the book as she answers her.

"I'm going to ask Grams whats going on actually," she informs us.

Phoebe and I share a look of confusion.

"Grams?" I question the oldest of us three.

She makes noise of agreement and I wonder how she plans to ask our dead grandmother.

"Your destiny still awaits she says," Piper quotes to my confusion. "Theres a reason for everything she says. So its time to summon her transparent butt back her and find out exactly what that reason is."

"Ok bu-" Phoebe begins but she is cut off as Piper begins to chant.

 _"Hear these words_

 _hear my cries_

 _spirit from the other side_

 _come to me, I summon thee_

 _cross now the great divide."_

I glance at my husband and Cole. Then I look at the candles and see our grandmother appear. She is transparent but it is clearly her. She is also clearly confused.

"Piper... why are you calling?" She asks before spotting Phoebe and I. "Phoebe... Paula whats going on?"

Piper decides to get straight to the point.

"Grams," she says slowly. "Why does the source think that the charmed ones can be reconstituted?"

Is immediately clear that Grams knows something. She begins to stutter. "I... I.. don't know what you're talking about."

I decide to intervene.

"You know what Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive," I inform her coldly. "And now as a ghost... your worse."

I want to know how the charmed ones can be reconstituted and what it has to do with the young woman we seen earlier. Our innocent.

"If you know something Grams you have to tell us," Phoebe tells her. "We deserve to know."

Grams looks at the three of us.

"I can't," she tells us. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Phoebe asks wondering who could be hiding this.

"By me," A very familiar voice says and a moment later our mother appears besides Grams. "By me."

We all stare at her in shock. She knows about this.

"Mom?" Piper asks in shock.

Mum begins her story.

"We didn't tell anybody," she says pacing. "Because we were afraid that there would be reprisals. Afraid that you girls would be denied your powers. Your birthright."

I turn away. This cannot be leading to where I think.

"It happened after your father Piper and Phoebe and I broke up," she says before looking squarely at me. "When Sam and I were together."

My eyes go really wide. That would make her my full sister. From both mother and father.

"Sam?" Cole asks Leo and we all glance at him.

"Her white lighter," Leo states before looking at me. "And Paula's father."

"Hmm, apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree I see," Cole says..

I glare at him and snap. "Shush!"

He glances at me. Leo comes over and takes my hand.

"Go on," Piper says to our mother and Grams.

"Piper and Phoebe you were both only toddlers," Mom says and I begin to wonder. "Paula you wasn't even a year old. You just thought mummy got a little fat. You never knew I was pregnant."

I close my eyes and bite my lip. How could they do this?

"I was the only one who knew," Grams says.

"And Sam of course," mom says and I share a look with Piper and Phoebe.

"Well yes of course," Grams says.

I close my eyes and turn away. Mum looks and speaks only to me for the next part.

"We wanted to keep the baby," she says to me. "Of course... but mother."

I look up at Grams.

"Well I... I knew it would be a disaster," she says and I cross my arms. "We had to bind Paula's powers when she was born. Before you and Leo Paula it wasn't just forbidden it was unthinkable for witches to be with whitelighters. I mean let alone have children with them. They didn't know about Paula's powers till you all got them back and even then the only reason they agreed was because you were a charmed one. Sam couldn't come and see you or anything,"

I cannot believe this. I cannot believe they gave up my baby sister.

"So thats why we... we decided to give the baby up," she says and I squeeze Leo's hand tight. "Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born and we asked the nun there to find a home for her. And she found one a very... a very good home."

"Yes," Grams agrees.

Leo squeezes my hand again. "Explains why the elders didn't know about her."

Phoebe like me has had enough.

"All right," she says walking forwards so she is right in front of our ghostly family members. "Hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me... that that girl... our innocent... is really... our sister."

I tense at the use of that word.

"Your baby sister," mum says. "Well your twos half and your full sister Paula. But by my half. Which like Paula makes her a sister witch. Well actually not yet anyway. Not until all four of you are here together... by the book. Just like before."

"Charmed..." Grams says glancing from Phoebe to me to Piper. "Again."

"And I thought my family was screwed up," Cole says causing him to receive a glare from me.

Before anything else is said the attic door opens. The inspector from earlier and Darryl walk in. With two ghosts in the room.

"Well I'll be dammed," the inspector says.

*PO4: Season 4*

We are all frozen in shock.

Piper is the first to break the silence. "Darryl do something."

"He's a cop Piper," Darryl reminds her. "And he's got a search warrant."

I look around wondering how we are going to get out of this situation. The last time we were exposed it did not end well.

"And believe me I've found what I've been searching for," the inspector says and I bite the inside of my lip. Cole makes a move towards him but the inspector raises his gun. "Ah ah don't move. I'll shoot."

Cole retaliates with. "So will I."

"Cole," Leo cautions him pulling him back towards us.

"Ok inspector," Phoebe begins to try and reason with the man. "Just put the gun down. There is a very good explanation for all of this."

She stops and everyone waits for her to continue. "Feel free to chime in any time guys."

"My whole life I suspected evil magic was real," the inspector says. "That there was something more. I've seen too many horrible things on the job to suspect otherwise. Not the least of which are the two murders that happened here."

I give him a look.

"Wait are you accusing us-" Piper begins but the inspector cuts her off.

"I just began to accuse you lady," he says.

"All right," Grams begins and I wonder what she is up to. "fine you caught us. Congratulations, so what are you going to do about it shoot us?"

I give her a look. "Easy Grams. Not all of us are dead remember."

My sisters give her a look also.

"Hey look you cant arrest us," Leo says and I turn to look at him. "Especially not them. Nobody will ever believe you."

The inspector is clearly angry and has a plan.

"Well maybe not at first," he says to Leo. "I'm putting this whole place under constant surveillance. I'm taping your every move. Sooner or later I'll catch you doing something uh supernatural. And then-"

Before he finishes Darryl hits him with his gun and he is knocked out.

"I think you've been through enough today huh," Darryl says putting his gun away.

We all give him a grateful look.

"Thank you," Piper says.

Phoebe walks forwards towards our friend. "Darryl go. Get out of here. We don't want you to take the fall for this."

Darryl shakes his head at her. "No it's ok."

I step to Phoebes side to help her.

"No it's not Ok," I tell him. "This is our problem. He wants to expose us not you. Let us take care of this. Please."

Darryl clearly does not like the idea of leaving us right now.

"If you need me you know where to find me huh?" He asks Phoebe and I.

We nod and he takes his leave. Cole walks towards us.

"It doesn't solve your problem," he points out pointing to the inspector. "He's gonna wake up eventually. You just brought yourself some time."

I glance at my husband as he begins to speak.

"Which is what your gonna need especially if you want to save your..." he cuts off glancing at me.

"Sister," I finish with a grimace.

"Well what are you waiting for," Grams asks speaking to Phoebe and I. "Write a spell get rid of him."

"Get rid of him?" Phoebe questions.

"Well you know what I mean," Grams says. "Dump him somewhere. Anywhere. With all the witches in this room we ought to be able to do something with him. I mean just start rhyming. _Take him back... take him away... remove him now don't let him stay._ "

She motions for Phoebe to continue the chant.

" _We call the spirits... to help undo. And send him off to Timbuktu."_

My mouth drops open at where she sent him. She walks over to Piper.

"I can't believe it worked," she says.

Piper sends her a look.

"Timbuktu," she says practically yelling. "You sent him to Timbuktu."

"All right well it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo," Phoebe defends herself and I smile a little.

"Don't worry I'll find him," Cole says before shimmering out.

I turn away from everyone. "Ok well this is too much for me to handle. Way to much."

"No one can blame you for being angry sweetie," mum says.

I turn back to her with a look of disbelief.

"Angry," I repeat rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah I'm angry. Um I'm confused and you know what...this... this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and say oh by the way I forgot you've got a sister. Especially not today of all days."

Mum attempts to make me feel better. But it doesn't work.

"I know its a lot sweetie more than anybody should have to deal with," she says making me glare at the floor. "But you're going to have to deal with it. The best way you know how. Loosing Prue learning about another sister. This is your path. It's your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it. But don't fight it. Or it will consume you."

I fight the tears that are threatening to fall right now.

"Come on Patti," Grams says grabbing mums hand. "The rest is up to them."

They then disappear leaving us angry and upset about everything that has happened.

*PO4: Season 4*

We head downstairs discussing ways to find our innocent.

"I can't sense where she is," Leo says as he leads the way down. "Because she's technically not a witch yet."

"All right," Phoebe says as we get down. "All we have to go on is that church that mum mentioned and the nun."

I nod but don't speak. Piper does instead. "Okay let's just get one thing straight. I'm only doing this to save her. I am not even remotely interested in reconstituting the-"

She pauses and so do I when I see why. There in the door way is our innocent. Our sister. I notice how the others look from me to her and I know why. We resemble each other so much.

"Charmed ones," Piper finishes.

Our sister looks a little uncomfortable.

"I... the door was open," she says and I share a look with the other two. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be here."

Phoebe jumps into action as she moves towards the door.

"NO, no, no. No, no," she says stopping her from leaving and leading her back this way. "We were just coming to look for you."

"You were?" She asks in confusion.

"Yep," Phoebe confirms leading her towards us as she continues to speak. "Come on in. Welcome. I'm Phoebe this is-"

"Piper and Paula," the young girl cuts her off making Piper and I nod at her. "I know I've been to your club. It's pretty great."

I nod and Piper speaks to her.

"Thank you," she says. "And you are?"

The girl answers immediately.

"Paige," she says and I look at her. "My name is Paige."

"Hmm another 'P' imagine that," I say to my other two sisters before holding my hand out to Paige. "It's nice to meet you."

Paige takes my hand and at that moment white lights flicker on the chandelier. I gather that this means something good. I share a look with Piper and Phoebe.

Paige quickly releases my hand.

"Okay," she says clearly worried. "What was that?"

"I think that means you're supposed to be here," Leo points out.

Paige glances at him.

Suddenly to doors come flying open. Then Shax comes in. He knocks all four of us sisters flying.

He comes towards us and I look for something to throw at him. We all get to our feet and Paige is freaking.

Leo jumps on Shax's back and begins to shout to us. "RUN! GET UPSTAIRS!"

"Leo!" I yell worried for my husband.

We do as he says and head for the stairs. Phoebe opens the door and Piper and I pull Paige into the attic.

"What are we doing?" Paige asks as we head for the book. "What is that thing?"

"We'll explain later," Phoebe says.

We find the spell to vanquish Shax. I turn to Paige. "Ok just say this spell out loud with us okay."

"Spell what are you guys witches?" She asks us.

"And so are you we hope," Phoebe says.

"Well were about to find out," Piper points out to us.

Suddenly the door blows up and theres Shax again.

We begin to chant.

 _"Evil wind that blows_

 _that which forms below_

 _no longer may you dwell_

 _death takes you with this spell."_

Shax blows up. I share a look with Piper and Phoebe.

"Shax wasn't enough," I say to the two of them. "We have to go after the source."

Paige who looked shocked when Shax blew up finally speaks.

"The source of what?" She asks the three of us.

Piper tries to explain to her. "Of all evil."

Paige now looks even worse. "What have you guys turned me into?"

She then goes running out of the door.

we call out to her but she ignores us as she runs.

I am worried that the source will go after her again. We need to find her.

*PO4: season 4*

chelbell2016:

Ok please tell me wether you think this works I'll post the next chapter ASAP.

This chapter was posted on the 05/07/2017 at 7:36.


	2. Chapter 2: Charmed again part 2

Chapter 2: Charmed again part 2.

Chelbell2016:

Ok so thanks for your opinions and Ideas. Paige's power will be a little different as you will find out.

*PO4: Season 4*

Paula's POV:

The next morning I am in the kitchen with Dan, Leo, Piper and Phoebe. We are discussing our new found sister.

Leo holds his neck in pain from where he had hit it when Shax attacked.

I open the freezer to get an ice pack and begin to speak to my husband. "I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents," I say placing the ice on the back of his neck. "But you can't figure out a way to heal yourself."

Leo grimaces in pain but Dan chuckles.

"It's kind of hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out," Leo defends himself.

I pat him on the shoulder and he takes my hand.

"Leo," Phoebe says coming closer. "How is it even possible for an angel to get knocked out? I mean you are after all technically dead."

Leo answers her with a slight look of annoyance. "Three years together and now you are asking me these questions?"

Piper comes to stand besides Dan. "I think the more appropriate question is how does a whitelighter get somebody knocked up?"

"Hey," I say feeling a little offended.

Phoebe and Dan both giggle and Leo looks confused.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asks my sister.

"Well what do you think it means?" Dan asks grinning at Leo.

Leo realises what she means and glances between her Phoebe, Dan and I.

"If this is about Paige I swear the elders had no idea that she even existed," he promises us. "They only knew about you Paula. Or that she was your sister."

"Sister witch," Phoebe says deep in thought.

"Half witch, half whitelighter," I say reminding them of mine and Paige's parentage. "That was a bit of a surprise."

They all nod their heads.

"I still can't believe that mom kept that a secret from us," Piper continues as I help Leo with the ice on his neck.

Phoebe decides to try and defend our mother. "Well it sounds like she didn't have much of a choice."

I intervene to share my feelings.

"We're her daughters she could have found a way to share that information with us," I inform Phoebe just as the doorbell rings. "That better not be another long lost relative."

Leo, Dan, Piper and Phoebe go to answer the door. I wait for a few seconds. I have a headache and it usually means something evil. I want to find out what it is but I don't know where to look.

After a few minutes I go out just as Cole shimmers in.

"Cole," Phoebe says walking towards him.

"Wait!" Cole cautions her.

An energy ball appears in his hand and I wonder what is wrong. Suddenly a demon appears and throws electricity at Cole. We all gasp as Cole ducks and throws an energy ball that destroys the demon.

Cole gets back to his feet. "Damn bounty hunters. There like gnats."

I glare at his back wondering how many other demons he will be bringing to our home.

Darryl turns to Cole. "Wheres the inspector?"

"Don't worry I found him," Cole tells Darryl. "Moved him to a place where he can't tell a soul what he saw. Literally."

I raise an eyebrow at him. What is that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean?" Leo asks suspiciously. "Where'd you put put him?"

Cole doesn't answer as he looks down. My eyes widen. "Please tell me you didn't!"

He glances back at me but doesnt loose his smirk.

"In the basement?" Phoebe asks her boyfriend.

"I think he means a little lower down then that," I say folding my arms glaring at Cole.

Phoebe makes a noise of understanding.

"Cole he's a cop. He's one of the good guys," Leo says to Cole.

"He's also the one who can expose them as witches," Cole defends motioning to us three. "So I'd think you above anybody would want to avoid that at all costs."

"Not at that cost I'm sure," Dan says speaking for the first time since we were in the kitchen.

"Dan's right," Leo says. "We have to save him."

Cole gives him a disbelieving look and Darryl is confused.

"Save him?" He repeats in question. "What do you mean save him? What's going on?"

Phoebe steps forward.

"You know what Darryl," She says before herding Darryl towards the door. "We are going to take care of this whole mess. Okay you don't worry about it."

Phoebe closes the door behind him and I turn to my husband.

"Maybe you can try talking to the inspector," I suggest to him. "Reason with him."

"What if he can't?" Cole says walking towards the two of us. "What if you three get exposed? Whats to say the same thing happens to you that happened to Prue?"

Phoebe, Piper and I share a look.

"Well thats a risk we'll have to take," Phoebe says.

"Yeah well you know what theres another risk you guys have to worry about," Cole says and I frown. "On the way back I heard gargoyles."

I give him a look. "Gargoyles?"

"You mean like statues?" Piper asks trying to hide her amusement.

"Well thats only in there resting state," Cole informs us. "They come alive to ward off evil and in this case I think they're trying to ward off the source. I think he's surfaced."

"Wait what? He's here?" Phoebe says beginning to freak out. "Now. Where?"

Cole tries to explain to her.

"I don't know could be anywhere," he tells her. "Or anyone."

"Probably came for Paige," I say to them.

"Yeah and she doesn't stand a chance against him," Leo points out taking my hand. "She doesnt even know what he power is yet."

"Hes trying to destroy her why he has a chance," Dan says.

"You guys we don't stand a chance against him," Phoebe points out. "Not without Prue."

"But you might with Paige," Leo says. "The new power of three."

I sigh not liking the idea of doing this without Prue.

"Can you sense her?" I ask Leo wanting to find my little sister.

"I don't think so she's too new," he replies.

"Well then we'll just have to start with the church mum was talking about," Piper suggests.

"Piper..." Phoebe begins nervously.

"What Phoebe I'm not crazy about it either," Piper tries to reassure her. "But we can't just do nothing not now. Mum wouldn't want us to."

I sigh and speak up. "And neither would Prue."

*PO4: Season 4*

I slowly enter my room. I feel as if everything that has happened in the last few days is unbelievable. Loosing one sister and gaining another. Finding out my mum and dad had another daughter. Why didn't Sam tell me before he was killed by the same demon who killed my mum.

I once again pick up the picture of Prue and I. I don't want to ever let her go. She was there for me every step of the way and she helped me through all that has happened. One of my three maid of honors.

Piper and Phoebe walk in. I look up with tear filled eyes. They both walk over to me and pull me into a hug. I sob into Pipers shoulder. Both her and Phoebe rub my back.

"It's ok Paula," Piper says as I finally calm down. "I was wondering when like Phoebe you would let it out."

I take a piece of tissue off of my bedside table and wipe my eyes. "So much has happened I was trying to get through day by day."

"Well its not good to keep that much cooped up anyway," Phoebe says before motioning to a catalog in Pipers hand that I had not seen before. "Piper found the church that mum spoke about. The one where Paige was taken to when she was born."

I nod. "Let's go."

We get to our feet and I orb us to outside the church.

*PO4: Season 4*

We head in and just as we get in I get a feeling. A good feeling.

"Guys Paige is here," I say without thinking.

But after I said it I knew it was true.

"How do you know?" Piper asks me.

"I don't know," I say but then think about it. "Maybe its our whitelighter and witch connection."

They nod. We head towards the room and Piper knocks before entering. We see a nun and she begins to say something until Piper freezes her. Paige is right behind her.

"Hey whats up?" Piper asks a shocked Paige. "We need to get you out of here."

Paige glances from Piper to the nun. "What did you do to her?"

Piper glances at the woman again.

"Oh she just froze her she'll be fine," I inform my little sister.

"Yeah lucky I didn't blow her up my powers have been a little off lately," Piper admits.

"Piper, Paula," Phoebe suddenly says.

I look at what is in Paige's hand and I gasp when I see what it is.

"Is that our blanket?" Piper asks Paige.

Paige snatches the blanket back. "No it's mine. Leave me alone."

She moves for the door.

"All right," I say.

We all follow behind her. I want to try and calm her down.

"Paige," Phoebe calls out to her as we go on.

"Paige," I try next but she continues on.

"Stop or i'll freeze," Piper says.

"She's a witch she doesn't freeze," Phoebe points out.

"She doesn't know that," Piper says.

Paige continue to walk until I orb out and back in in front of her. She jumps as I appear in front of her.

"Look stop trying to run," I say to my sister who resembles me so much. "You cannot outrun me and you cannot control your orbing."

She glares but I notice the other two smiling.

Paige glances from me to them and back again.

"Please leave me alone," she begs.

"Look we know what you're going through," I say to her.

"Yeah we went through the same thing when we found out we were witches too," Phoebe agrees.

"Look you just gotta trust us," Piper tries. "Somebody very very bad is after you."

Paige scoffs as she turns back to Piper.

"Trust you. You just froze a nun," she reminds her. "How do I know your not the bad ones?"

Piper raises her arms in annoyance. "If we are then you are sister."

As them two bicker I decide to try a different angle.

"You have a magical power you know," I point out to her.

That worked. Paige turns around and looks at the three of us in shock.

We all walk towards her and Phoebe speaks. "At least if you're really a charmed one you do."

"I have a power?" Paige asks interested now.

"Actually according to the prophecy you can freeze objects and blow them up," I say to her smiling a little. "Like Piper. I share Prue's power to move things with my mind. You should share Pipers."

"How does it work," Paige asks me.

I grab a candle and speak. "I'm going to throw this at you and all you have to do is raise your hands and it should freeze or blow up."

She nods. I throw it into the air and she raises her hands. It falls to the ground and she glances at me.

"Maybe try flicking your wrist Piper does that sometimes," I throw another at her.

Same result.

"Maybe I'm not one of you," she says to me. "If I can't make that candle-"

She cuts off the moment she said candle blow up and flicked her wrists the candle burst into a huge amount of orbs. My mouth opens and I look to the others.

"So maybe like Paula the whitelighter in her makes it work different," Phoebe suggests.

"Half-breed," Piper says and I glare at her.

Suddenly there is a loud ear splitting screeching noise and my sensing powers are going mad.

"What is that?" Paige asks us hoping that we know.

"I don't know," Phoebe says.

"I don't think its good," I point out.

"Paige..." A sudden voice says from the entrance.

"Shane?" Paige says clearly knowing whoever is there.

She suddenly goes running out of the church. We hear her speaking to a man but I do not hear what she says.

We call out to her as we try to follow. I orb to just behind my little sister to make sure the man doesn't see me. but I am caught off guard as I am hit with some sort of blast that came from the mans eyes. It cuts open my shoulder and I go flying back into my sisters. They both scream as we go skidding across the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Piper says when we finally stop.

I groan and Piper looks at my shoulder.

"Good question," the nun from earlier who is stood behind us says.

Piper and Phoebe help me to my feet and after a short conversation I orb us home.

*PO4: Season 4*

We called Leo. He orbs in and Cole shimmers in besides him.

He spots me holding a cloth with blood on it and he comes over to me.

"What happened?" He asks me.

I just wait and he begins to heal my shoulder. I sigh in relief when the pain is gone.

we then explain what happened at the church to both him and Cole.

"So the source was there at the church?" Leo asks us.

"Well the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling Dixie Leo," Phoebe says.

"Plus something pretty powerful injured Paula and knocked us on our asses," Piper points out.

"Well if he was there why didn't he try to kill Paige?" Cole asks the question I have been wondering.

Phoebe comes up with an answer.

"Maybe he didn't want to go up against the charmed ones," she suggests to her boyfriend.

Cole does not agree with her analysis.

"No it doesn't make sense," he says to us and I frown in worry. "He knows that Paige is new to her powers. If ever there was a time to attack..."

Leo cuts him off.

"Wait a minute," he practically whispers. "What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?"

Cole thinks about it.

"Translation please?" Phoebe asks Cole.

"The mythological window," Cole says and I give him and Leo a confused look.

"Theres a window of opportunity," Leo explains to us. "An opening."

"48 hours," Cole says but then Leo continues.

"Right 48 hours," as these two explain I look from one to the other. "Where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way."

"Excuse me," I say worried even more now.

"Wait so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?" Phoebe asks.

"No he can't," Cole promises us. "It has to be her choice. But he can tempt her. Entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil..."

"She becomes evil forever," Leo finishes taking my hand as he sits down next to me.

"Just great," I say.

"Who makes up these cockamamie rules?" Piper asks.

Leo just looks up to represent the elders and Cole down to represent the underworld.

"Oh never mind," Piper says.

"Okay," Phoebe says. "So we have less than twenty four hours to get to Paige and no idea how to find her."

"But I'll bet the source does," Piper realises.

I sigh and lean my head on my husbands shoulder. Can nothing go right.

*PO4: Season 4*

We are all in the attic. I am sat down and trying to relax but I just can't seem to get it right.

"Are you sure you don't want me to turn Balthazar loose on Cortez," Cole asks us. "Just for a minute or two?"

I open my eyes and give him a look that says don't even think about it.

"No," Leo agrees with me. "He doesn't have anything on the girls yet. Besides now is no time to be blurring the lines between good and evil."

I nod in agreement but Cole rolls his eyes. I close mine again and try to concentrate once more.

"This is useless!" Phoebe exclaims before clearing her throat and when I open one eye she winks at Piper and I. "We're never gonna find Paige without a little help."

I smirk as the pages in the book turn on there own. Then I close my eyes again.

"Works every time," Phoebe continues smiling before she reads the page. "Okay an enchantment spell? Wait how is this going to help us find her?"

I give up for now and get to my feet.

"Well maybe it's not to find Paige," I say reading over the spell. "Maybe its so we can ID the source. See the last line?"

Piper nods. "It's so she can reveal the evil within."

"But that'll only help if we can find him," Phoebe points out.

"Maybe we can," Leo says and I watch as he looks to Cole. "Or at least maybe you can."

I wonder what he means by that but before I can ask Phoebe speaks up.

"What does he mean?" She asks Cole in annoyance.

Cole walks towards us deep in thought. He clears his throat after a moment and begins to speak. "Demons can sense the sources aura. It's how he reminds us of his power. His reach. Maybe if I focused on it..."

"Then he'll know you're doing it," Phoebe says and she is clearly worried. "And find you."

"Not if I was careful," Cole replies but sees all three of our hesitant looks. "It's your only chance at saving your sister."

I share a look with Piper.

"Ok," she finally says. "So we need something to enchant."

"Right," Phoebe says.

We all begin to look around for something that we can use. Then Phoebe makes a noise of achievement.

"Oh! What about these?" She asks holding up a pair of ugly sunglasses.

"Oh, Phoebe," Piper and I say at the same time.

"What?" Phoebe asks. "They're perfect."

I sigh but say nothing more. Until I can fully understand the connection between Paige and I. This would have to do.

"All right," Piper finally agrees.

Each one of us places a hand on the glasses. We begin to chant.

"Magic forces far and wide

Enchant these so those can't hide.

Allow this which to use therein

So she can see the evil within."

As we finish the spell the glasses glow.

"Okay we better test them," Piper says.

Phoebe places the on her face. She then looks at my husband.

"Well?" Leo asks her.

"Nothing, you look the same," Phoebe says sounding a little disappointed.

"How 'bout me?" Cole asks.

Leo moves out of the way and when Phoebe spots Cole she lets out a scream.

"What?" Cole asks her walking away from the window and towards her. "What do I look like?"

"You look like hell," Phoebe says to him before removing the glasses. "Enchanting. Thanks for the magical assist Grams."

I smile at her and speak up. "How do you know it wasn't somebody else?"

I smile at Piper and Leo as well.

We then get ready. I put on a pair of black jeans, a loose tan colored shirt and some black trainers. Cole leads us to where we should find the source.

*PO4: Season 4*

We arrive where Cole says in Pipers car. We get out and take a look around.

"I don't see Paige anywhere," Phoebe points out.

I close my eyes and concentrate again.

"Are you sure this is the right place Cole?" Piper asks.

"The source is here," Cole promises. "I can sense it."

I finally get a lock on my little sister. I turn to everyone who stopped when they realized I was not following them.

"She's here," I say with a hint of worry in my voice. "But theres something wrong with her."

We walk on and then Leo calls out.

"There she is," he says to us.

We see that she looks angry and that she is holding her hand out.

"What is she doing?" Piper asks.

"I don't know," Phoebe who had put the enchanted sunglasses back on says. "But she's got a black aura around her."

I have a feeling the source has corrupted her.

"The source?" Leo asks Cole.

"No," Cole reassured him. "It can't be. If Phoebe saw my demonic self then she'd see his too."

"Yeah well whatever it is it's not good," Phoebe informs us.

"Come on," I say.

We walk towards Paige and we see that she is trying to attack a mans insides. That is not how I remember a exploding power working.

"Paige," I say walking to her side. "Paige it's me Paula. And Piper and Phoebe."

"He's evil, he's hurting his child," Paige informs us.

"No you're being seduced into doing this," Phoebe explains.

"All right you know what? Hi," Piper says grabbing her arm.

"Leo take her home," I tell my husband. "I'll orb these guys there after we look around."

He nods and orbs her away. Cole decides to stay behind and I remind Piper we need to hurry so for now she will have to leave her car here. We orb out as a group.

*PO4: Season 4*

We get back to the manor just as Paige throws a pair of scissors at Leo. We all scream as it hits the wall.

"I'm having a hard time convincing her that she is not evil," Leo explains.

"I see that," I tell her.

She then grabs a lamp and throws it at us. Just as its about to hit we duck but she blows it up sending pieces flying everywhere.

"Bright side," Phoebe says as we all stand up again. "At least shes getting a hold on her new power."

I glare at her.

"That was mums crystal!" Piper says in anger.

She dives at Paige and knocks her to the ground. As the others run forwards they help Piper to hold her down.

"All right now what?" Phoebe asks.

"We just better hope theres some sort of wiccan exorcism in the book of shadows cause..." She doesnt answer she just runs upstairs.

She does not get very far when the lights flicker and the man that attacked me at the church appears.

"Who are you?" Piper asks before I can warn her.

His eyes suddenly turn black and Piper gets thrown through the staircase. She hits a wall and falls down the stairs. I move over and help her to her feet.

The guy aims a laser shot at Phoebe but she floats above it. Then she goes to kick him but he fires out and she hits the mirror behind and falls to the ground.

He aims lasers at me. I orb out and back in behind him. I go to punch him but this time his blast hits me and once again I am on the ground as he disappears.

He reappears again and Piper blows him up.

Leo comes over and helps me to my feet. Piper and Phoebe join me.

Paige looks shocked when the guy reforms.

Phoebe points out that that man is the source but Piper and I already knew.

"Your powers are strong," The source says to us. "But will it be enough without the power of four?"

Piper, Phoebe and I glance at Paige who is still in shock.

"Shane, what's going on?" Paige asks the man.

"It's ok honey," the source says to her. "I'm here."

He walks towards Paige but she backs away.

"Stay away from me," Paige tells him.

"She still has free will," Leo reminds the source. "You can't force her to choose."

Paige glances at us.

"Oh but she's already chosen," the source points out before looking at Paige. "Haven't you? Come with me. You'll be safe forever I promise."

Piper tries to convince Paige. "Don't listen to him he's lying."

"They only want you for your power," The source lies to her. "You don't have to share it. It's yours."

Flames surround the source and his appearance changes to that of a bald colored man. Paige clearly knows him as he speaks to her. "You've already seen what you can do with it. You did what nobody else could do."

The source changes into a blond haired woman. "You nearly saved my son from his father. From all the pain and suffering he's put him through."

Finally the source turns into a young boy. "Please help me. Don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope."

The source is clearly playing on Paige's emotions. As the boy holds his hand out for Paige to take she does. She begins to walk with him.

"NO!" Phoebe exclaims trying to stop them.

My hands go to my mouth as the source lifts Paige into the air and begins to electrocute her. Paige gasps as she looks at her.

"Help me!" Phoebe begs.

Paige finally reacts and shoves the source to the floor by pushing him. We all move over to Phoebe and pull her to her feet. Paige is with us.

"Phoebe? Ok come on come on come on," Piper says.

The source, who now looks like the guy named Shane again, is suddenly on his feet.

I glance back at my little sister. "I guess bloods a little thicker than evil."

The source glances at the clock and sees that his forty eight hours are up. He turns back into him ghostly form.

"I've broken the charmed circle before," he reminds us. "I'll do it again. Besides it wasn't a complete loss... thanks to Belthazor."

"What did you do to him?" Phoebe demands to know.

Before anyone else can speak another voice comes from the doorway. "Oh my god..."

It is inspector Cortez. He has a camera and is filming what is happening.

"Inspector! Would you get out of here!" Piper says loosing patience.

The inspector goes for his gun but before he can get it a red blast hits him and he goes flying back. He hits the coat rack and he is bleeding from the wound there.

We all gasp as he slides down the wall. We then turn back to the source. Said demon disappears. We all move over to the inspector and Leo leans down next to him.

"Looks like evil wins again, huh?" Cortez asks.

"Not if I can help it," Leo says to him.

I smile and Paige looks shocked as Leo heals the inspector.

"How'd you do that?" Paige asks Leo.

"It's what whitelighters do," Leo says smiling at her then at me. "We heal good people."

Phoebe pats Piper on the shoulder. "We have to find Cole."

We go through the streets heading for the place we had last seen Cole.

"Cole!" Phoebe yells and then she suddenly looks upset. "Oh no."

Cole is laying on the ground with a stab wound in his chest. He looks dead. Phoebe continues to protest and Piper freezes him.

"Heal him," Piper tells my husband.

"You know that it's against the rules," Leo says to her.

"Leo, screw the rules," Phoebe demands. "The elders owe us."

"Even if I could I could only heal his human half," Leo points out. "And that... that wouldn't be enough power to save him."

I share a look with Paige.

"Aren't we half whitelighter?" She asks. "I mean couldn't one of us use our half to offset his half?"

Leo glances back. "It's worth a try. Take my hand."

I motion for Paige to go ahead. She does as he says and follows his other instructions as well. Both their hands begin to glow. Cole quickly sits up and gasps as they finish.

It worked.

"That was good right?" Paige asks glancing back at Piper and I.

"That was very good," Piper tells her.

"Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing," I say to them.

*PO4: Season 4*

We are at P4. Although to me it doesn't feel like it without Prue here.

A waiter brings us all drinks over.

"Thank you," Cole says.

"Feels good to be here again," Leo says from his place besides me.

"Feels good to be anywhere again," Cole points out.

"I will drink to that," Phoebe says. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Promise," Cole gives her his word.

Piper and Dan share a smile.

I sigh deeply but don't smile. I haven't smiled at all lately.

"Are you Ok?" Leo asks taking my hand.

"I'm not sure," I say to him.

"Prue?" He asks me gently.

I sigh again before looking at my husband.

"Yeah," I reply. "We barely got through the funeral and then everything started to go crazy, and we haven't had a chance to mourn yet. And that's just not right."

"I think we'll have the rest of our lives for that," Phoebe says.

Piper nods to me but speaks herself. "I'm still not sure about continuing on with this destiny thing. I need some time to think about it. I hope you two are okay with that."

"Absolutely," Phoebe and I say at the same time.

She asks Leo and he also agrees.

Then Paige appears.

"So, does this mean I get free drinks now?" She asks sarcastically and we chuckle. "Oh I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or... Okay I'm just going to go."

Leo stands up and stops her.

"No Paige, you belong here," he informs her. "Remember?"

Dan and Cole also get to there feet.

"Are you sure?" Paige asks. "I don't want to intrude?"

I budge along and speak. "Come on sit right here."

"Okay so uh maybe Leo, Dan and I should go uh pretend like we have something better to do," Cole says making me laugh.

"Good idea," I say and they walk off.

"I won't stay long," Paige promises. "I wanted to just uh come by and thank you."

"For what?" I ask her.

"For what? You mean aside from saving my life?" She says. "I feel like I should bake you a cake or something."

"Do you cook?" Piper asks.

"No," Paige says. "No not really."

"So hows Shane?" I ask her.

"He's okay I guess," Paige says. "Except for I'm not too sure he wants to see me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Phoebe says.

"No, I can't say I blame him," Paige says. "You know he doesn't know exactly what happened to him but he knows its something bad and he knows that its somehow connected to me."

"Yeah well you're not truly one of us till you've dated a demon," Piper points out. "So welcome to the club."

"Can I ask you a question?" Phoebe asks Paige.

Paige nods.

"Why did you come to Prue's funeral?" She asks her. "I mean you never even met her right?"

"No I never did," Paige agrees. "I don't want this to be taken the wrong way but I just feel like a part of me lost her too. And I just... I felt drawn to her. To all you guys. I guess it was just part of me trying to find who I was."

I share a look with Phoebe and Piper.

"Come on there's something we need to show you," Piper says.

"Show me what?" Paige asks curious.

"What good magic can do," Phoebe explains.

We go to a quite area and I orb us home. We light the candles up and then Piper Phoebe and I begin to chant.

"Hear these words,

Hear my cries.

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me,

I summon thee,

cross now the great divide."

Theres a sparkle of light and mum appears.

"There's someone here we thought you should meet," Phoebe says.

Mum glances at Paige.

"Paige," mum says sounding happy when she spots her.

"Mom?" Paige asks with tears in her eyes.

Mum steps out of the candles, becomes solid, and hugs her daughter.

Phoebe, Piper and I smile at this.

*PO4: Season 4*

Chelbell2016:

Ok what do you think? Do you like it?

This chapter was posted on the 09/07/2017 at 09:39


	3. Chapter 3: Hell hath no fury like a sis

Chapter 3: Hell hath no fury like a sister scorned.

Chelbell2016:

I am glad that you are all enjoying my story. Please review.

*PO4: Season 4*

No one's POV:

Phoebe, Cole, Paula and Piper are speeding through the streets after another demo that Paula has found.

"Ok turn left here," Paula tells Cole who is driving. "And can you step on the gas a little?"

He does so and another car nearly crashes into them. The owner of the car beeps at them making Piper and Phoebe gasp.

"Off the gas!" Phoebe says slapping her boyfriends shoulder. "Off the gas!"

Cole is beginning to get annoyed with all of the instructions that he is getting from the sisters. "Does somebody else want to drive here?"

Piper decides to speak up. "Not such a bad idea."

Paula looks at Phoebe through the rear-view mirror. "Phoebe the demon is not waiting around for us to come and vanquish him."

"We don't even know if we have the power to vanquish him," Phoebe points out. "Scrying for random evil tells us nothing."

"It tells us where the demons are and since we've vanquished two this week I'd say its working pretty well," Paula points out.

"Yeah thanks to Cole for saving our butts," Phoebe says.

"Paula three witches and half a demon does not the power of four make," Piper says to Paula who doesn't like how they are ganging up on her.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Paula asks her two sisters. "Sit around and wait for them to pick us all off? If we weren't going after them then they'd be coming after us."

"They're coming after you anyway Paula," Cole says and Paula looks to him. "The source is coming for you."

"Which is why this is not the time to be chasing demons Paula," Piper says trying to make her see reason.

"We won't be ready for the source," Phoebe continues. "Because instead of teaching Paige how to be a witch, we are out hunting for every Tom, Dick... and Beelzebub in San Fransisco."

"Speaking of do we have any kind of plan here or...?" Cole asks as he continues to drive.

"The plan is to vanquish the demon," Paula tells him.

"Great any chance you have mastered your powers Piper?" Cole asks one of the two girls in the back.

"No it's still random which worries me," Piper says.

"Well you know what they say theres nothing like field practice," Paula tells her older sister. "Turn here!"

Cole frowns at her as he quickly turns onto another street.

The car finally stops in an abandoned alleyway. near a warehouse.

"STOP!" Paula yells out.

They all get out.

"Hey big scary demon," Paula says to the demon.

The demon who had his hand around a teenage boys throat turns to them. His eyes glow red and he throws an energy ball at Paula.

"ENERGY BALL!" Paula says and it throws him back. "Piper now!"

Piper raises her hands and hopes for the best. The monster begins to implode. She had done it right.

"He's gonna blow!" Cole says as the demon turns red.

Piper, Cole and Phoebe retreat to the car and just as they shut the door the demon explodes. The whole car is covered in green demon blood.

The three inside of the car give a disgusted look.

Paula does not seem to be phased as she opens the passenger side door. She then looks at Cole.

"Next!" She instructs.

She climbs in and smiles at her two older sisters and then Cole again.

*PO4: Season 4*

Paula is stood at the book and she crosses out the page of the demon they destroyed today. Piper and Phoebe share a worried look.

"Oh, I know that you're happy we got him Paula," Phoebe says when she spots what her baby sister is doing. "But is it entirely necessary to disfigure the book?"

"Phoebe's right," Piper says. "That book has been passed through generations."

Paula ignores both of them.

"Hmm, this one could incinerate human flesh with his eyes," she says reading the paragraph on the demon. "That must sting."

Cole decides to speak up. "You think thats funny? You could have gotten yourself killed do you understand that?"

Paula glares at him as he walks towards her.

"Yes Cole I understand killed very well," she says to him.

Piper and Phoebe are watching, ready to step in if needed.

"Then why would you want to keep risking your life and Phoebe's and Pipers?" Cole asks the suicidal sister. "Not to mention mine. Theres a legion of bounty hunters on my ass. I'm supposed to be laying low but instead I'm out protecting you guys!"

Paula looks up at him without a hint of emotion in her eyes.

"You know what Cole?" She says to the demon. "Next time you can stay home."

Cole moves forward a little more.

"If you insist on taking these suicide missions, you force me to be there because theres no way in hell I am about to let Phoebe loose another sister," he says.

As he was saying this the doorbell rung. Phoebe and Piper move forwards.

"Why don't you go see who's at the door okay?" Phoebe asks Cole placing a hand on his chest.

"Sure," Cole says still watching Paula before finally turning away. "If it's the source I'll just ask him to come back later. We need to talk."

He says the last part to both Phoebe and Piper.

Phoebe looks at her little sister.

"Paula Cole's right," she says to her.

Piper nods. "We have a system for fighting demons, and it's worked pretty well for the last three years."

Paula scoffs at her two older sisters.

"I think uh, Prue being killed counts as a pretty big glitch in the system you two," I point out to them.

"I know that you're angry," Phoebe says. "We are too."

Piper nods but before she can speak Paula cuts her off.

"Then why are you both fighting me on this?" Paula demands to know. "What is the problem with getting a little proactive?"

Piper steps to Paula's side. "Because Paula we are not ready to get proactive. That's whats wrong with it."

Phoebe nods.

"Were barely ready for anything right now," she points out. "I mean just dealing with our everyday, normal lives is hard enough."

"That is precisely the point," Paula defends. "The faster we get rid of these demons, the faster we can get back to our normal, everyday lives, or at least what is left of them."

"Knock knock," A sudden voice says from the doorway and they all turn to see Paige enter the room. "I uh, I'm sorry to just drop by without calling."

Piper smiles, Paula says nothing and doesnt even look at Paige.

Phoebe is the one to speak. "Uh It's okay, don't worry about it."

Paige smiles.

"I don't know exactly why I'm here," she says and Piper and Phoebe walk towards her a little. "I'm just kind of having a hard time being surrounded by people and..."

Piper finishes her unfinished sentence. "And not be able to tell them that you can freeze things and blow them up."

Paige nods glad that her sisters understand. Paula begins to gather what she needs so she can leave the room.

"It does not exactly roll off the tongue," Paige says.

"Yeah well being a witch is tough on relationships," Phoebe informs Paige. "Thats why the whole sister thing comes in handy."

"What are you doing?" Piper asks Paula who grabs the scrying objects and heads for the door.

"Um... it's a little chatty up here," Paula replies still not looking at Paige. "So I'm gonna go scry for evil in my room."

As she heads for the door she stops when she hears Paige's voice. "Scry?"

"Yeah, uh... Piper and Phoebe will explain," Paula tells her only looking at her for a second. "I'll see you later."

Paige waves slightly as she leaves and then turns to Phoebe and Piper.

"It's kind of like a, umm, supernatural Lo-Jack," Phoebe says.

"Well why don't you just use that big book?" Paige asks heading for the book of shadows. "I mean it is a book of spells right?"

Phoebe also walks towards it with a look of fondness. Piper just smiles.

"Oh it's a lot more than that," Phoebe says. "It's kind of hard to explain."

Paige smiles as she continues to stare at the book. "It looks so old."

Piper nods walking forwards as well. "Yeah," she agrees nodding her head. "It has survived a lot."

Phoebe pats the book and tries to explain.

"Luckily it protects itself from evil," she tells the youngest of her sisters.

Paige continues to look confused. "It protects itself how?"

"Magic," Piper replies and the three share a smile.

Paige looks a little unsure as she wants to look at the book. But she also feels obliged to ask her sisters first.

"May I?" She asks them.

Phoebe nods. "Yeah. Technically its yours two."

Piper places a hand on Phoebes shoulder and they share a look of understanding. "I'd walk you through it right now but we have to go talk to Cole."

Paige comes up with her own idea on how to solve this problem.

"Well maybe I can just take it back to my office," she suggests to the two.

Going wide eyed her sisters begin to protest.

"Oh no, no, no," Phoebe says and Paige looks a little shocked. "It doesn't leave the house."

"But just feel free to thumb through it," Piper tells her. "And we'll be back in a few minutes."

Piper and Phoebe leave the room. Paige begins to look through the book. She stops on a page that is titled. 'Instant Karma'

"This could solve a lot of problems," Paige says to herself.

She pulls out her sticky notes so she can copy down the spells.

*PO4: Season 4*

Leo orbs into the conservatory where Phoebe, Piper and Cole are waiting for him. Phoebe and Piper are say down and Cole is leaning against the doorway.

"What?" He asks sounding a little annoyed. "What is it? Whats wrong?"

Cole immediately begins to walk towards him making Piper and Phoebe jump to there feet to intercept him.

"You've got to talk to your wife," Cole tells the whitelighter that is stood in front of him.

Phoebe tries to calm her boyfriend down. "Okay Cole remember what I said about being gentle?"

Cole barely listens as he glances from her, to Piper and back to Leo.

"What about my wife?" Leo demands to know wondering what is wrong with Paula.

"She's out of control," Cole states.

"COLE!" Phoebe and Piper both try to stop Cole.

"What?" Leo asks sound a little confused.

Piper sighs and turns to her brother in law.

"It's just were very worried about her," she says gently.

"What happened?" Leo asks glancing from one sister to the other in concern.

"She's very very angry," Phoebe informs him.

Leo takes on a look of understanding. "Of course she's angry shes grieving."

Phoebe tries to make him understand.

"Right and if she was punching walls I would happily call a repairman-" she begins but she is cut off by Cole.

"The problem is she prefers to punch demons," Cole says.

Phoebe and Piper nod in agreement.

"I'll talk to her," Leo says gently.

Cole just won't drop it.

"She has no regard for her own life," he says stepping forward so he is toe to toe with Leo. "Or anyone else's. Shes Charles Bronson. Cute."

Leo glares as he snaps back. "I said I'd talk to her."

"Guys," Piper says as she and Phoebe get in between the two males. "Guys. Who is Charles Bronson?"

Both Leo and Cole look shocked that she does not know who they are referring to. Piper also looks confused at the mention of Charles Bronson.

"Never mind," Piper says as Cole and Leo share a look.

Phoebe turns to Cole and motions between herself, Leo and Piper. "Can we just please have a minute alone?"

Cole glances from her to the other two.

"Sure," he finally says.

"Thank you," Piper says as Cole leaves the room.

Phoebe begins to walk with Leo towards the sofa as she explains more. "It's not just that shes violent Leo. She's acting nothing like herself."

They sit down and Piper continues.

"Shes completely dismissive of Paige," she explains thinking of what went on earlier and sighing. "And we don't know what to do anymore."

Leo sighs.

"Strange isn't it," he says to the two. "Now on top of everything else you two have to play the oldest and middle sisters. Piper you've been all right but Phoebe you've always been the."

"Screw up," Phoebe finishes for him with a smile.

Leo chuckles. "The second youngest."

Piper and Phoebe both nod. Piper is the one to speak. "Yeah I know how Prue felt trying to handle you now Phoebe."

Phoebe smiles a little.

"We look at Paige and Paula," Phoebe says thinking back to there childhood. "But it is the complete opposite to the way Paula and I were growing up. We were always so close. She wont even go near Paige. Piper is trying to be understanding and I am trying to help them both connect."

Leo shakes his head. "Not a lot of fun huh?"

Phoebe nods and looks at Piper. "It's not a job we would have asked for."

"And we're not sure its a job were gonna be any good at," Piper says with a deep sigh. "But we just don't have time to really worry about it right now."

Leo smiles at the two before saying gently. "I'll talk to her."

Phoebe and Piper pull him in for a hug.

"Thanks Leo," Piper says to him with a smile.

Phoebe pats him on the back.

"And not to rush this tender moment," she says as the three hold onto each other. "But she's already started scrying."

Leo's eyes widen and he suddenly orbs out. Not expecting it Phoebe hits the sofa and Piper falls onto the floor.

"Ow!" Piper moans holding her now sore elbow.

"I didn't mean you couldn't use the stairs," Phoebe says wiping the hair off of her face.

Both Piper and Phoebe head back up the stairs towards the attic to go and check on Paige. They call out to her but she suddenly comes rushing down the stairs nearly walking into them in the process.

"Whoa!" Phoebe says glancing behind Paige before making a joke. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh you know work," Paige explains. "Lunch breaks over. Got to go."

Piper looks confused. "Wait we didn't even get to talk."

"Oh yeah it's all right don't worry," Paige says not sounding bothered at all.

"Will you come by later?" Phoebe asks her hopefully.

"Sure yeah absolutely," Paige says to them before waving. "Bye."

"Bye," Phoebe and Piper both say before sharing a look and then glancing back at the attic.

*PO4: Season 4*

Paula's POV:

I am in my room scrying for the next demon. Leo has orbed in and is now trying to talk to me. Not that I am listening.

"Look," he says and I can see his arms crossed. "Honey it isn't just that your taking risks."

I am getting annoyed with how many people are trying to tell me what to do.

"Leo Whitelighters are supposed to guide," I remind him. "Not judge. Just because I am doing things a little bit differently doesn't mean that there is a problem."

Of course my husband just cannot drop the subject.

"Paula I'm your husband," he states the obvious. "Not just your whitelighter and when you speak to me like that there is a problem. I can't help you unless you talk to me."

I glance at him and then back down. He just doesn't get it. None of them do.

"I hurts to talk Leo," I say slowly but truthfully. "It hurts to breathe. So unless you have some idea of how to bring Prue back I don't want to talk right now."

I glance back at the map.

"Is that what you don't want to say," he says and I sigh deeply. "That you still blame me for not being able to bring her back."

Thats where he is wrong. I am not angry at him.

"No Leo I don't blame you," I say trying to show him I mean it. "I blame evil. Why... why do you think I am doing all of this? For kicks!"

"Honestly," he says. "I think you're doing this because its better than confronting what you're really feeling."

I don't answer just go back to scrying. Then the crystal finally drops.

"Demon," I say glad I found something.

"What?" Leo asks me.

"I have work to do," I tell him as I head for the door. "Cole, Phoebe, Piper come on."

We head out to stop this new demon.

*PO4: Season 4*

We arrive at a set of warehouses. We get out of the car and I lead the way to where the demon or demons are.

"Paula," Phoebe says and I roll my eyes when she cannot see me. "Cole, Piper and I do not support you on this. If you insist on doing it you are going in alone."

This does not bother me in any way so I reply with. "OK I'll see you at home."

Piper gives Cole a look.

"Told you that wouldn't work," she says to him before sharing a look with Phoebe.

"It was worth a shot," Cole replies.

"Wait a minute," Phoebe says and everyone stops. "Do you smell smoke?"

I realise that she is right. I follow the smell and realise where it is coming from.

"It's in there," I say pointing to the building and there is smoke coming out of it.

I look at the door and then around. Before anyone speaks we can hear voices from inside the building.

Cole walks around us and heads towards the door.

"Get back," Piper tells Cole preparing to blast the door open. "I'll blow it up."

Cole gives her a look and she insists so he does as she says and takes a step back.

She raised her hands but instead of blowing it up Cole freezes.

"Piper," I say in annoyance.

"Yeah I know," Piper says and she goes for it again.

"Forget this," I say. "WAREHOUSE DOOR!"

Before Phoebe and Piper can stop me I send the door flying and we all cover our heads as debris goes everywhere.

"Paula," Phoebe says.

"What?" I ask before seeing that the door had hit Cole and sent him flying. "Oh."

Suddenly a man comes running out of the building and sends Piper flying into me. We both hit the ground hard.

I look up and see three demon women following him. I decide to act before they catch him.

"Paula no let them go!" I hear Cole call out to me.

I ignore him. Spotting a big car hood against a wall I wave my arm at it.

"CAR HOOD!" I yell.

It doesn't hit the demons but it hits a car behind them and explodes. They all turn to look at me.

"Uh oh," I say realising that I made them angry. "Piper."

Piper raises her hands and goes to freeze the demons. They don't freeze.

"Th... the... they're immune to my powers," Piper says sounding really nervous.

"Unfortunately Cole isn't," Phoebe says and I turn to see that Cole has froze.

The demon comes at me. I yell and duck under a swipe from her talons. Dodging as she goes for a second strike I try to look for something to stop them with. I notice that both Piper and Phoebe are trying to stop one each as well.

I orb as one goes to strike me again. Orbing in behind her she quickly turns to face me.

"Piper unfreeze him," I hear Phoebe yell to Piper.

"What if I blow him up?" I hear Piper reply.

The woman finally manages to smack me hard across the face and I hit the ground on my back. The demons lean over me and breathe some sort of smoke into my mouth.

I begin to cough as they stop.

"Cole," I hear Phoebe say and Cole vanquishes one of them. The other two disappear in a puff of smoke.

I continue to cough as Piper walks over and helps me to my feet.

*PO4: Season 4*

As a group the four of us enter the manor. I try to stop the cough as well as stop everyone from having a go at me right now.

"I'm gonna take out those chain-smoking bitches if it's the last thing I do," I say as I place my jacket down and carry on towards the kitchen.

"It might be the last thing you do," Cole says from the back of the group.

I am getting really annoyed with him.

"That's very supportive Cole," I say trying to keep my voice calm. "Whose side are you on?"

"At the moment I'm on Phoebe and Pipers side," Cole says.

I cough. "Well the last time I checked Piper and Phoebe are still my sisters which technically puts them on my side. Why are we arguing?"

"Paula were not arguing were discussing," Piper says trying to calm me down. "You are arguing."

"And look you're already hurt," Phoebe says sitting on the counter as I open the fridge door.

"I'm fine," I say as I grab the bottle of water and take a long sip.

"You can't stop coughing," Phoebe points out.

"Not to mention Pipers powers are getting worse and you aren't helping," Cole says and I glare as I walk by him.

"Well our powers are tied to our emotions," Phoebe reminds him. "So it would make sense that they would be a little off right now."

Piper nods in agreement. We head out of the kitchen and back the way we came.

"All the more reason to lay low," Cole says as we walk towards the stairs. "These demons are dangerous."

I stop at the stairs and turn to Cole.

"All the more reason to vanquish them," I tell the half demon. "Okay that is what we do. eliminate evil."

"Regardless of the consequences now you sound like Prue," Cole says and I begin to see red.

I take a deep calming breath. "Okay Cole, I'm going to vanquish the cancer girls with or without your help so you either tell me what you know or get out of the way."

Cole glances from me to Phoebe and Piper who shrug there shoulders.

He finally answers. "They're called furies."

I pause to think about what I know of furies.

"Like from mythology?" I ask.

"The dog faced women from hell?" Phoebe says.

"There modern knock offs," Cole tells us. "There M.O is the same though."

"They punish evil doers," Piper states.

"Exactly," Cole agrees and I notice that he is now tense.

"Wait wouldn't that make them good?" Phoebe asks.

"Well these furies they have no temperance," Cole explains. "They will go after a shoplifter as soon as a murderer and they take great pleasure in the kill."

I look down before speaking once more.

"Great then we'll take great pleasure in the vanquish," I say before heading upstairs and leaving the other three to talk amongst themselves.

I go to the attic and head for the book. When I look at the stand I do a double take and then scream. My mouth is wide open and so are my eyes.

The book of shadows is gone. At that moment the other three join me.

"Evil got the book of shadows! How did evil get the book of shadows?" I demand from my sisters and Cole.

"Oh no," Phoebe and Piper both say.

I turn to them both. "Oh no! You two a demon has the book of shadows 'Oh no' doesn't quite cover it."

I see that Phoebe has her hands on either side of her face and Piper is shaking her head in disappointment.

"Let me go see what I can find out," Cole suggest but Phoebe holds him back and Piper shakes her head at him.

"Uh Paula," Phoebe says. "Promise me you're not gonna overreact."

I give her an insane look. "Is that even possible."

Piper begins to speak very slowly making me give her looks that say get to the point.

"I think... that uh maybe... well it mi might be feasible that uh...-" she tries to say.

"Paige borrowed the book," Piper finishes for her.

My mouth drops in shock. That so called little sister of mine is in big trouble.

"Wh... Wh... why would you think that?" I snap at my two older sisters.

"You see now this is what I meant about overreacting," Phoebe begins and I shake my head trying to contain my rage.

"You two let Paige take the book of shadows out of the manor?" Cole tried to understand.

"Well no we did not let her," Piper snaps at the accusation. "Its just she left pretty quick and... it looks like she might of..."

She points to behind me. I look to where she is pointing to see one of the attic windows open. My rage reaches new levels now.

"Out of the window!" I say. "Phoebe, Piper why would you even leave her alone with it?"

"Well because she is our sister," Phoebe reminds me.

I give them a smirk and raise my hands before saying quickly and with determination. "Not for long."

I go storming out of the room with Piper and Phoebe soon following me. Trying to calm me down Phoebe suggests we drive as to help me calm.

I don't think anything is going to calm me down right now. I need to lash out at someone.

*PO4: Season 4*

We arrive at the social services building where Paige works. We get out of the car and I decide to continue our conversation.

"I don't understand how someone can be that stupid!" I rage.

Phoebe and Piper have to continue to defend her of course.

"I don't understand why you haven't stopped ranting since we left the house," Phoebe points out.

I sigh and try to calm down.

"Your right, your right," I say as we continue on. "I'm sorry."

"Yes Paige made a mistake-" Piper began but I cut her off.

"A mistake," I repeat thinking that this is a lot bigger than a mistake. "She stole from us."

"She borrowed, borrowed," Phoebe says waving her finger at me.

I laugh a little. "She threw our family heritage out of the window."

"Well that's because we never took the time to explain it's significance," Phoebe says. "It was just a book to her."

"Okay Phoebe its not just a book," I remind her. "It is... it is like part of our family."

Piper wraps an arm around my shoulders and Phoebe does the same but from the other side. I cough as I try to contain my anger.

"Paige is not a killer," Piper says and I roll my eyes. "She didn't kill anyone. And she's not a demon were on our way to vanquish."

"I get that Piper," I say to her.

"Do you?" Piper asks. "Because I don't think that you do."

I cough again and Phoebe rubs my back. "You all right."

Before I can answer a man exits the building Paige works at, being chased by some sort of mob of women who seem to be intent on making him theirs.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask the other two but I have a feeling I know.

Phoebe and Piper suddenly grab my arms and I turn to see Paige walking out of the building covering her chest for some reason.

"You," I say walking towards her. She looks nervous when she spots us. "Are so... busted."

I pause when I see that her chest area has grew to an enormous size.

"Hello!" Phoebe says and Piper looks as confused as Phoebe.

I glare at her. "You stole our sacred book. So you could preform magical plastic surgery on yourself."

She does not look happy at my accusation.

"You think I did this on purpose?" She asks sounding a little distraught. "My body was perfectly fine the way it was thank you."

I continue to hear the screams from the man surrounded by the women.

"PIPER!" I yell making my sister jump and she freezes the people.

"Paula," Piper says. "You could have made me blow up a dozen innocent people."

"Yeah well it was worth the risk okay?" I say to her.

"See are you listening to yourself," Phoebe demands from me.

I just shrug in response before turning to my pain in the butt sister. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Paige says and I raise an eyebrow at her. "They just grew."

"Oh right and.. and you had nothing to do with that?" I say suspiciously to her knowing that she clearly did something.

"Did you cast any spells?" Phoebe asks in a knowing tone of voice.

Paige knows shes been caught.

"One," she says before pausing. "Five."

"Five?!" I say in disbelief.

Piper pats my shoulder and begins to speak. "Okay what did you do just before you turned into Betty Boop?"

"Well," Paige says before thinking about it. "I cast a spell on this slime-ball I work with so I could give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Uh-uh is that the slime-ball?" Phoebe asks motioning to the man in the middle of the mob.

Paige nods and I understand why.

"And that's the backfire," I say glancing at her chest.

Paige looks confused. "Backfire?"

"You misused magic to make him the object of ogling," Piper explains to the youngest of us. "And the spell backfired and did the same to you."

"Which you would have learned if you'd bothered to ask but now instead of vanquishing demons were gonna have to spend the afternoon fixing your mess," I say getting really angry now.

Paige looks down in shame.

"Okay Paula," Phoebe begins and I turn to glance at her. "Call Leo and you two orb this slime-ball back home. I mean we have to protect him till we can figure out a way to reverse the spell. Paige, Piper and I will grab the book and meet you there."

I glare at Paige one last time before moving over to the mob.

"Leo!" I call.

My husband appears and gives me a questioning look. "One word. Paige. Let's just get him out of there until we can fix Paige's mistake."

He nods and takes my hand before we orb home.

*PO4: Season 4*

No one's POV:

Paula, Leo and Donnie arrive at the manor. Paula shoves the man onto the sofa.

"Easy Paula," Leo says in shock at his wife's antics.

"What are you protecting him now?" Paula demands giving her husband a disgusted look.

Leo gives her a shocked look with his mouth slightly open.

"What... what the hell is going on?" Donnie demands and Paula turns to face him. "And what's with the chicks? They've gone crazy."

Paula gives him a scathing look.

"This chick just saved your ass you snivelling ingrate," she snaps at him.

Leo is blown away by his wife's attitude. He knew she had anger issues but they haven't been this bad.

The man stands up towering over Paula. "See what I mean?"

Paula looks up at the man.

"Who said you could get up?" She asks before shoving the man so hard he goes flying over the back of the sofa.

"Whats the matter with you?" Leo demands.

Paula turns and there is a evil glint in her eyes. Leo continues. "Okay honey look I don't know what's going on but we really need to talk."

Paula is sick of everyone wanting to talk.

"Leo," she says. "You know what. I'm sick of talking. KITCHEN!"

Paula waves her arm and Leo orbs out and back in in the kitchen. He walks back into the living room ready to scold his wife for her actions.

Paula has by now moved towards Donnie wanting to strike him.

"Now we really need to talk," Leo says to Paula making her turn to look at him. "Paula you do not use your powers on a mortal do you hear me?"

"Back away slowly Leo," Cole's voice comes from the doorway and Leo turns to look at him.

Paula glares at the two me.

"What?" Leo demands from Cole.

Cole looks down at Paula's hands. "She's becoming a furie."

Sure enough Pipers nails had turned into claws.

"There's no reasoning with her now," Cole finishes.

Paula glares at Cole and Leo tries to talk some sense into her.

"Paula you're a good witch," he tells her. "Do you hear me? Fight this!"

Paula does not speak. She just places her clawed hand onto Leo's cheek and said male tries not to be uncomfortable. Paula than shoves him away and he goes flying to the ground.

Paula then moves towards Donnie. "Oh god help!"

Paula scratches Donnie across the chest ripping a hole in his shirt. Pulling him by his shirt she places him over the back of the sofa and breathes smoke into his mouth.

Cole reacting quickly throws a low voltage energy ball at her and she is forced back away from Donnie and she hits her back on a wall.

"Cole!" Phoebe says as her and Piper enter the room with Paige not far behind.

Paula glared at Cole again. "That wasn't very nice."

Then instead of orbing she disappears in a puff of smoke. Leo and Piper look angry and Phoebe glances at Cole. Paige looks shocked.

*PO4: Season 4*

Phoebe is flipping through the pages in the book of shadows, Piper is sat down next to her, Paige is pacing and Leo is preparing to heal Donnie.

"Cole hit her with an energy ball," Leo reminds Phoebe still angry.

"Leo it was a low voltage," Phoebe says stopping to talk to him. "Would you prefer he let her kill an innocent."

"I would prefer that he didn't use his demonic powers on my wife," Leo states.

"Maybe you shouldn't of let him go look for her Phoebe," Piper gives her input.

Paige groans. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have stolen the book of shadows."

Leo is shocked by her confession. "You stole the book of shadows?!"

"Leo," Phoebe says motioning to Donnie. "Leo concentrate please."

Leo sighs but begins to heal Donnie.

"I just hope he finds her fast," Phoebe says. "Because if this is anything like the time I turned into a banshee she's gonna be hungry for a kill."

That shocked Paige.

"I'm sorry a banshee?" she asks in shock.

"Yeah demonic screamer kind of trampy feeds on pain," is the description that Phoebe gives her.

"I think I need to sit down," Paige says in shock before sitting on the sofa.

Donnie finally gets up and comes face to face with Paige's magically grown chest. He begins to speak. "Whoa!"

Paige punches him to knock him out again.

"Paige!" Leo scolds as Piper and Phoebe gasp.

"What?!" Paige demands. "You only said I couldn't use magic to punish him."

Piper and Phoebe get to there feet.

"Okay," Piper begins to speak. "Leo you orb Donnie back to his office, heal him and then make sure he doesn't knock us off for being witches."

"How?" Leo demands.

"We don't know," Phoebe comments. "Be creative."

"What about Paula?" Leo asks worried for his wife.

"You have to do your job," Phoebe reminds him. "Let us do ours."

Piper and Paige share a look before Piper speaks. "We'll get your wife back. I promise."

Leo sighs as he stands and takes Donnie's arm. He then orbs him out of the manor. Phoebe and Piper than sit on the couch with Paige stood beside them.

"I hate to ask," Paige says and the other two turn to look at her. "How are we going to get his wife back. I mean she's kind of a full on demon."

Piper shakes her head.

"No she's not full on," Phoebe says. "She doesn't have the talons yet."

"My guess is that they come with the first kill," Piper suggests.

"Besides if we were able to save you Piper when you turned into a wendigo," Phoebe reminds Piper.

Paige is more confused by this. "A Wendi-what?"

"A Wendigo," Piper explains. "Its kind of like a werewolf only meaner."

Phoebe turns the page and sees the spell that Paige used.

"Is this the spell that you used?" She asks. Paige nods and Phoebe picks up a notepad.

"Is there some sort of spell," Paige begins. "I can do you know in advance so I can maybe become I don't know a banshee."

Phoebe cuts her off. "What word did you sub demon with?"

"Dirt-bag," Paige replies.

Phoebe concentrates as she tries to come up with a counter-spell. Piper gives Paige a reassuring smile.

Phoebe finally finishes. She scrunches the piece of paper and gets to her feet.

"Okay," she says motioning Paige to her feet. "Hand."

Paige gives her her hand. Placing the paper on the candle to burn it Phoebe begins to chant.

 _"Guided spirits,_

 _hear our plea._

 _Annul this magic, let it be."_

"Please let it be," Paige says as Phoebe finishes.

As the spell finishes Paige's chest area shrinks back to its natural size. Paige looks down a little disappointed.

"Oh... do you think it worked a little too well?" Paige asks.

Piper and Phoebe glance at her chest but say nothing.

*PO4: Season 4*

Phoebe tries scrying for her little sister as Paige and Piper sit on either side of her.

"Damn it," Phoebe says when it isn't working.

"Why isn't it working?" Paige asks.

"Because Paula isn't a witch anymore," Piper explains to her.

"Can't you just scry for evil then?" Paige suggests to them.

Piper chuckles. "Do you have any idea how much evil is running around San Fransisco?"

Phoebe stops scrying. "Damn it Paula."

Cole suddenly shimmers in and he has a few cuts. Clearly he had been in a few fights.

"Whoa," he says turning and walking towards the three girls.

"Cole Thank god," Phoebe says moving over to hug her boyfriend.

"Don't thank him yet," Phoebe says as he side hugs her.

"You didn't find her," Paige states the obvious.

"I didn't get a chance to look," Cole says and Piper sighs. "Every time I tried to use my sensing powers, a bounty hunter sensed me. I fought off three of them. I'm sorry."

Cole says the last part to Phoebe who begins to ramble. "No... it's... it's okay," she says and Piper giver her an insane look. "I mean somehow everything's gonna be ok. I... I don't have even a little idea how everything's gonna be ok..."

"Phoebe," Paige tries to get her attention.

"You know why? Because nothing is okay," Phoebe continues her rant. "My sister is a fury... my boyfriend is a demon... oh baby you're bleeding."

"Phoebe!" Piper and Paige both say finally catching Phoebe's attention so Paige continues. "Didn't you say you found me because Piper cast a spell to find a lost witch?"

"Yes," Phoebe says glancing at Piper. "But Piper also said that Paula is not a witch anymore."

"Yeah but if I could substitute the word dirtbag for demon," Paige says looking from one sister to the other. "Why can't we substitute the word sister for witch?"

Piper and Phoebe share a look and Cole turns to the two. "Will that work?"

"No," Piper says as she thinks about it. "Not if she's already looking for a kill. The call won't be strong enough."

"Why not?" Paige asks.

"Because of the pull of evil," Phoebe says. "When I was possessed by the woogie, the blood lust was so strong..."

"Woogie?" Cole asks confused.

"Don't ask," Piper and Paige both advise.

"The point is," Phoebe says. "I don't think she'll answer the call."

Paige glances at Cole and comes up with a solution. "Then we'll add bait."

Cole realizing what she means seems to like the idea and so does Piper. Cole turns to Phoebe hoping she will also think that this is a good idea.

Phoebe doesn't and begins to protest. "No... no are you kidding me no."

"The furies go after evil doers right?" Paige asks her.

"Paige we are not using the love of my life as bait," Phoebe says. "And I hope you do not agree with this Piper."

Piper holds up her hands in defense.

"Oh yes we are," Cole says patting Phoebe. "It's perfect."

"Cole you have been a demon for over a century," Phoebe reminds him. "That is a lot of victims. The pain of there cries alone can kill you."

"Yeah but as you said I'm not the demon that did those thins anymore," Cole repeats the same words that Phoebe used earlier. "And if facing my crimes helps save your sister..."

"Cole..." Phoebe begins shaking his head.

"Phoebe!" Cole raises his voice as he moves to sit besides her again. He takes her hand and smiles at her slightly. "I would do almost anything for you, you know that. But I will not be a coward for you. Please don't ask me to be."

Cole strokes his hair and returns his smile.

"We'll need some of your blood," Piper informs him.

Piper nods and Paige passes him one.

They prepare the spell hold the blood above the candle and begin to chant.

 _"Power of the sisters rise,_

 _course unseen across the skies,_

 _come to us who call you near_

 _come to us and settle here._

 _Blood to blood I summon thee._

 _Blood to blood return to me._

 _They finish the spell and now all they can do is wait._

*PO4: Season 4*

Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Cole are waiting for Paula. Piper has her arms folded, Paige seems to be trying something, Phoebe is watching Cole who is pacing up and down.

"You sure about this?" Phoebe asks Cole.

"I'm good at a lot of things," Cole explains still pacing. "Waiting is not one of them."

Paige is stood there with her eyes scrunched and she keeps moving her arms up and down.

"Honey what are you doing?" Piper asks her.

"I'm trying to do that Orb thingy," Paige explains still trying. "I can't seem to get the hang of it though."

Cole suddenly makes her jump. She orbs out and back in. Gasping she looks around at the other people in the room. "What happened?"

"You orbed," Phoebe explains smiling at her.

"I did?" Paige asks excited.

"It's a fear response," Cole tells her.

"Paula was the same," Piper says remembering when Paula first got her powers.

"So until you learn how to control it you just have to..." Phoebe begins but Paige cuts her off.

"Get scared?" she says.

Piper nods. "Pretty much."

"All right," Paige says sounding a little more confident. "Well that shouldn't be too difficult."

"Good," Phoebe agrees. "Then we will orb, we will freeze, we will levitate, we will juggle knives if we have to. Just to keep the furies distracted from Cole."

"Okay," Paige agrees. "But what I don't get is how we undemon Paula once she gets here."

Piper and Phoebe share a look before Piper speaks. "Well we have to close the portal of unexpressed fury."

"Unexpressed?" Cole says in question. "I think she's been raging for days."

"That's cause theres something she's not saying," Phoebe says.

"Which is?" Paige asks.

Piper sighs and once more the two oldest share a look.

"I don't know," Phoebe says after a moment. "But I think I have an idea."

Cole suddenly grabs his head and begins to scream making the three sisters jump.

"They're close," Phoebe realises as she moves towards Cole.

Paige orbs out.

"Paige!" Piper calls worried.

Paige orbs back in looking shocked. "I did it again."

Piper and Phoebe both look at her.

"I'm so sorry," Cole says.

A Furie walks in so Phoebe moves forward and kicks it down.

*PO4: Season 4*

Paula's POV:

The other brown haired Furie and I smoke in. I glance at the demon who I will kill and then at the two witches defending him.

"Nice decoy Paula," Phoebe says. "Two points."

I go wide eyed at her as she levitates and kicks the two of us in the face sending us to the ground.

I look back around to see Piper and Paige watching as Phoebe moves towards an unconscious Cole. I get back to my feet. As we move forwards we feel debris go all over us. Piper had thrown a lamp and together her and Paige blew it up sending its part all over us.

We all turn to Piper and Paige and glare at them.

"Sorry," Paige says and then backs away as we all move towards them. "Really orry."

I glare as one of the furies is suddenly hit by an energy ball and destroyed. Then the same happens to the other one. I turn to see that Cole is the culprit.

I move towards Cole and Phoebe and shove my sister aside. I scratch Cole who groans.

"Cole is not your problem Paula and you know it," I hear Phoebe say from behind me.

I turn and see her and Piper stood side by side. I move forwards and kick Piper sending her backwards. Phoebe blocks my arm and pushes me away. I growl as I continue to try and get the upper hand on my sisters.

Phoebe kicks me and then calls out. "Cole don't!"

I look behind me to see Cole about to throw an energy ball at me.

"You think we abandoned you," Piper says and I growl at her. "You think its out fault that Prue's dead. You blame us just admit it."

I get back to my feet and turn to Piper and Phoebe.

I smack Phoebe and she hits the cabinet behind her. Piper I throw and she hits the bannister on the stairs. I look at Paige who is looking through the book of shadows.

"You don't want to kill me Paula you don't even know me," she says and I walk towards her. "It's not about me its not about Phoebe or Piper is it?"

"Leo!" I hear Phoebe and Piper call from behind me.

Paige orbs out. I look for her but then I hear her from behind me.

"Phoebe and Piper are not the sisters that abandoned you," she says. "It's Prue!"

I grip Paige by the throat. I hear Phoebe say something but then Leo grips Paige and I and we are orbed away.

We arrive at where Leo orbed us and I freeze when I see where we are. Prue's grave. I step back and Paige glances behind her. Leo just watches me.

"Tell her Paula," Paige says as I continue to step back staring at that grave. "It's all right to hate her."

I don't say anything I just move for the door and try to release the chains locking me in.

"You should hate her," Paige continues behind me. "When my parents died, I hated them for it. I was alone and I hated them. It is okay to hate Prue!"

I stop shaking the chains and turn back around. I walk towards Paige. But I am not angry at my little sister. I am angry at my older sister.

I am angry at Prue.

"How dare you!" I yell running towards Prue's grave and as I continue to yell I smack her grave. "How dare you leave me?! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone?! Please come back! I need you. Please come back."

I slide down to the floor tears in my eyes and scream. I let out my pent up emotions. I feel the rage leave me and I return to normal. I continue to cry.

I continue to cry and I see Leo approach me and lean down next to me.

"It's okay. It's okay," he says trying to comfort me.

I shake my head as he places a hand on my knee.

"It's not okay," I say thinking about the way Prue acted when she was alive. "She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me, Piper and Phoebe if she was gone."

"I know," Leo says to me stroking my hair.

"How could she think that I could live without her?" I ask him still crying.

Leo pulls me into a hug and holds me as I continue to cry. I don't look at Paige but I can tell that she is upset by everything as well.

*PO4: Season 4*

The next day I get up for breakfast. I finish the coffee and sit and think about all that has happened since Prues death.

I look up as Piper and Phoebe enter the kitchen. I pass each of them a cup of coffee.

"Did you sleep?" Phoebe asks finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I tell them and Piper smiles. "Actually better than I have in a while."

Piper squeezes my hand. "That's good to hear."

Phoebe groans. "It's quite isn't it?"

"Early and late," I agree looking at the window. "Its just really really quite."

"Prue was always the first one up and the last one down," Piper agrees.

"It's strange the things you miss," I say shaking my head and looking down. "So... how scary was I?"

Phoebe and Piper share a look before chuckling.

"Heck, we've seen worse," Phoebe says smiling at me as I walk around the table and sit next to her. "I've been worse."

"But uh... well Paige," Piper starts and I sigh.

"She completely freaked?" I ask her.

"No she handled it," Phoebe promises. "Better than most people would I think. She saved your life."

"She definitely is a Halliwell," Piper states. "Last name or no."

I shake my head and place my cup down. "I know I haven't been the most welcoming. I just... I miss Prue so much. Its hard to imagine opening up to someone else. With everything that happens in our lives, love just feels like an invitation for more pain."

Phoebe takes my hand.

"So maybe uh... maybe you don't start with love," she suggests. "Maybe you just start with thanks."

I sigh.

*PO4: Season 4*

Later on I travel to where Paige works. I have a basket that Piper helped me put together. I can cook but I didn't really know what to make.

I enter and see her sat at her desk. She looks deep in thought so I walk over. Placing the basket down she finally looks up and sees me stood there. I smile at her and she checks whats in the basket.

"Muffins thanks," she says to me.

"Busy work," I say to her. "Besides Piper I'm best in the kitchen. Prue was the one who liked to chase demons."

Paige nods and smiles. I return that smile.

"Man he's like a whole new Donnie," Paige says and I turn to see the man I attacked yesterday wave at me. "What did Leo say to him?"

The man walks by still looking even to me a little out of character.

"Um... I don't know," I say smiling wider at her. "He's a miracle worker that husband of mine."

Paige nods.

"So how are you?" She asks me.

"I've had bad hours," I say sitting down in the chair across from her. "And hours that aren't quite so bad. I guess you know how it is."

She nods and looks a little sad.

"Yeah," she agrees. "When my parents died, there were some days I didn't think I'd survive the sadness. It'll never be okay that she's gone Paula. But I promise it will get better."

I glance at the scratches I left on her neck and speak up. "You know Leo could fix that for you. Being only half whitelighter I cannot but Leo can."

She chuckles and shakes her head.

"Oh its my first war wound," she says and I smile. "Think I'll wear it with pride."

"Unfourtanetly in this family it will not be your last," I inform her.

She nods.

"Well every family has its pros and its cons," she says to me. "A couple of demon battles in exchange for the power to clear up my friends skin. I'd say its worth it."

I have no idea by what she means when she says that.

"The power to what?" I ask her.

She motions to a young man holding a football and talking to a woman at another desk near Paige's.

"He's cute isn't he?" Paige asks. "You should have seen him yesterday."

I realise that she must have used magic to clear his skin. I decide to speak to her about it.

"Okay you uh saved my life," I say to her turning to look at her. "So I guess were even on the book of shadows swipe. But, um, Paige there are rules to being a witch. Rules that you will have to learn and follow."

"Well not to be difficult," she says and I feel that she is about to be difficult. "But you're married to our whitelighter. Piper is dating a mortal and Phoebe's shacking it up with a demon, so on balance maybe my friend can stay cute?"

"Okay," I say not being able to fight the smile.

"My, my, my," a sudden voice that I guess is Paige's boss says as he approaches the desk. "That pile looks about the same size as it did about an hour ago."

I get to my feet to defend Paige. "Oh that was my fault. I distracted her with muffins."

"And you are?" The man asks me.

I glance at Paige who looks nervous as she glances between me and her boss.

"I'm her sister," I inform him.

The man glances at Paige who I smile at before leaving.

*PO4 Season 4*

Chelbell2016:

Okay really long chapter hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think.

This chapter was posted on the 26/07/2017 at 23:28.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the demon

Chapter 4: Enter the demon.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

*PO4: Season 4*

Paula's POV:

I wake up and I hear the ringing sound in my ears again. It is really beginning to drive me nuts. I have no clue what it means. All I know is that I need to stop this ringing.

I walk downstairs to see Piper and Paige in the kitchen. Piper is trying to educate Paige in becoming a witch.

"Good morning," I say to both of them.

"Good morning," they both reply.

"Whats the topic?" I ask the two.

Potion basics," Paige says sounding completely bored.

"Ew," I say to them as I begin to drink the coffee I had made.

"Okay," Piper says to regain Paige's attention. "After mixing your potion, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use? A, pickle them, B, sugar them C, smoke them D, freeze-dry them."

I look to Paige hoping that she studied this.

"Well, now you see, if I had extra sea slugs, I'd let those little suckered go right on back into the ocean," she says and I fake cough to hide my chuckle.

Piper slaps the table sends a glare my way and answers. "D, freeze dry them, is the correct answer."

"I was gonna guess that," Paige defends.

"Why are you guessing at all?" Piper asks her with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"To pass?" Paige says.

"Paige this isn't like trig, you know," Piper says looking at her cuticles. "It's not like you're never gonna use it again. If you blow a potion, innocent people could die. Did you study at all for this test?"

"Well I started to last night. It's just a friend from work came over and she new this bouncer at this club and... I'm sorry."

"It's OK we were all single once," I say glancing from Piper to Paige. "Right Piper."

Piper sighs and nods before giving Paige an alternative. "Why don't you study tonight-"

Paige has to cut her off.

"I can't, " she says and I sigh knowing that Piper is going to loose her patience. "I have a guy coming over here and we're going out."

"Here?" I ask in confusion. "Whats wrong with your place?"

"This place is slightly more impressive than mine," Paige state like it is obvious.

Piper, nods. "Look, Paige, I really, really wanna be the cool big sister, but this is ridiculous. You have no priorities."

"That is not true," Paige says and I groan. "I've left work to fight demons. Thats why I have to go out tonight. The boss' son is in town this weekend."

"And you think showing him a good time is gonna improve your career standing?" Piper asks.

"Well, yeah," Paige agrees before sticking the lollipop in her hand back in her mouth.

"Okay, listen to me very carefully," Piper says trying not the get angry. "There is nothing more important than learning your craft right now. We could be attacked at any moment."

"Then why am I stuck here reading?" Paige asks and I roll my eyes at her. "I should be learning how to body's lam sweaty demons, like Phoebe."

"Thanks for that unwanted image Paige," I say gagging. "And by the way Phoebe has been at this a lot longer than you have. But trust me. Be patient and study hard, and one day you will get a big, sweaty demon of your own."

Piper nods and gets to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Paige asks her.

"Chinatown," Piper informs her. "I need to stock up on some of these herbs."

"Okay," I agree sitting down and grabbing some papers pulling them towards me. "Well Dan will probably pop round later so don't be too long."

She nodded but Paige became excited.

"Can I go?" She asks getting to her feet "I can get my nails done."

"You need to work on your potions," Piper says.

I sigh before standing with the stack in my Hands. "Better yet I'll do this upstairs."

I hear the two continue to argue as I head to my room.

*PO4: Season 4*

I am on my bed filling out application forms. I put it off after Prue's funeral but I need to find a job. I graduated as a teacher not long before my sister died.

White lights appear and then my husband is stood before me.

"Hey," I say.

He walks over and kisses me on the lips. Then he looks at what I am filling out.

"Applying for jobs?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I say looking back at my papers. "But I don't think I'll find one. What teacher has a lot of family emergencies?"

The ringing starts again and he notices my grimace of pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah,"I say to him. "just this constant ringing in my head."

He frowns. "Is it like a dentists drill."

I turn to him. "How do you know?"

"That's what it felt like when I got my first charge," he says. "I think you need to speak to the elders but it might mean that you are ready to take on whitelighter duties."

Now it's my turn to frown.

"If I'm anything like my father," I say remembering the one time I ever met them man. "I'm not sure becoming a whitelighter is the best thing for me."

He smiles and kisses my temple. "But if your anything like your husband then you'll be great at it."

I smile back but then I hear a noise from downstairs. I wonder what Phoebe and Paige are up to as they are then only two people in the house besides myself and Leo.

"Paula!" I hear Pipers voice yell.

I sigh. "Looks like talking to the elders is going to have to wait," I say to him. "Sounds like there's trouble from Pipers tone of voice."

He nods and we head downstairs.

*PO4: Season 4*

A young woman from Chinatown name Anling is sat on the sofa with Piper. Dan is stood besides them and in front of the, on the table is some sort of dagger.

She tells us how her father is a zen master. And how he is being targeted by another man named Yenlo.

"Yenlo was a powerful disciple," she explains. "But he used my fathers teachings for evil. Thats why my father passed him over for master. And because he did, Yenlo swore vengeance on him."

Leo who is sat besides me begins to speak. "Didn't you say you stabbed Yenlo when he first attacked?"

I turn waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she agrees with him. "but he used his knowledge of the teachings to escape before he died."

"Escape where?" I ask her.

"It's where souls pass on there way into reincarnation," she informs me."It's a mystical region between life and death."

I look to Leo at the same time as Dan and Piper.

"Limbo," Leo explains.

"Yenlo somehow figured out how to hide there," Anling continues.

"But you stabbed him," Dan points out.

"Metaphysical and magical laws are amplified in Limbo," Leo explains to all of us. "As long as he stays there his wound will never advance. He can literally cheat death forever."

"That's why I took the dragon blade," Anling says. "It has the power to trap human souls. Now it's the only way to save my father."

Piper grabs the blade and takes off the protective cover.

"You think he's still alive?" I ask the young girl gently as Piper and Dan examine the dragon blade.

"Yenlo doesn't want to just kill my father," she answers grimly. "He wants to punish him. Holding in him Limbo does that, it keeps his soul from being reborn."

Piper places theDagger back down.

"Do you know how to get to this Limbo?" Piper asks her.

Anling looks down. "No I never mastered that skill."

I give her a reassuring mile. "Well then we'll have to figure out our own way."

"Phoebe! Paige!" Piper yells to our other two sisters.

"I can't let you do that," Anling says. "I know you're powerful witches, but I can't put you in danger. Yenlo will be coming for me next."

"All the more reason you should be here where it's safe," I insist.

I notice Paige and Phoebe enter as Anling begins to speak again. "No place is safe from Yenlo. He can use any surface of water as a portal."

"Maybe but he can only stay in our world for short periods," Leo says deep in thought. "Otherwise his wound will ultimately kill him."

"You called?" Paige asks as her and Phoebe are stood behind Leo's chair.

Piper, Anling and I get to our feet.

"This is Anling," Piper introduces them.

"Hi I'm Paige," Phoebe says and I turn to look at her confused and so do the others. "I mean Paige's older sister, Phoebe. This is Paige."

Leo turns to look at me and I notice that Phoebe does not sound like herself.

"Howdy," Paige says also acting out of character.

Anling smiles at the two of them and I wonder what has gotten into them two.

"Okay we've got a water loving demon," I say to them. "So Phoebe can you take Paige to the water main. It takes two to turn off that rusty valve."

"Water main ," Phoebe says squinting her eyes as if she is concentrating. "Right."

Phoebe then heads in the complete wrong direction so Paige pulls her back, smiles at us and walks the right way.

" Are those two okay?" Dan asks concerned.

I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Okay book of shadows," Piper suggests. "There's gotta be another way to get into Limbo."

*PO4: Season 4*

After checking the book with no luck Piper and I head back downstairs and we hear a door close as we get to the bottom.

Phoebe comes towards us with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Who was at the door?" Piper asks.

"Just Paige's date,"Phoebe informs us.

That makes Piper a little angry.

"She's still going on her date?" She asks Phoebe annoyed before spotting what is in her mouth. "What's with the lollipop?"

"Oh Paige sort of got me into them," Phoebe replies and I roll my eyes.

Piper sighs and begins to rant about Paige.

"Phoebe I gotta be honest," Piper says glancing from me to Phoebe and back again. "I'm really starting to worry about her."

Phoebe looks confused. "Why? What's wrong with Paige?"

"Well first of all she made me realize I hate being the big sister," Piper explains and I smile at the way she says it. "And it's suddenly my responsibility to teach her how to be a witch and she doesn't listen to me."

"Oh she listens," Phoebe says defensively. "Sometimes."

"Really," I say to her. "Because shes got us fooled."

"And you know what its a shame,"Piper continues. "Because she might actually have a lot of potential."

"Really,"Phoebe says and I wonder what is up with her.

"But the problem is I don't think she cares," Piper finishes. "About anything."

"Oh no she cares," Phoebe says. "I know she does. You just have to give her a chance. I think Paige is the kind of person that needs to learn from her mistakes. And believe me shes learning fast."

Piper makes a noise but I am starting to wonder what is going on with Phoebe. This is not how she usually acts.

*PO4: Season 4*

We had gone to look a second time in the book with the same results as last time.

"There is actually nothing in here about how to reach Limbo," Piper says to Anling.

Leo gets up from my side and walks towards Anling who has a small bowl of water in her hand.

"Should you have that water up here?"He asks her. "I mean what if Yenlo uses that as a portal?"

"It's okay," Anling reassures him. "The surface is too small for him to enter."

Leo nods and Piper moves away from the book before speaking. "So... wha... what are you doing?"

"My father could use water as a looking glass into other worlds," she explains looking around at the three of us. "Once when I was young he reached into a bowl of water and picked me a plum from the garden of Eden."

I smile at her. "Thats sounds lovely."

She smiles back.

"Can you see your father now?" Leo asks her also smiling.

Anling's smile turns into a frown. "No," she says placing the bowl down. "I only see water. I wish he were here. He'd know what to do."

Leo turns to me.

"I better check with the elders," he suggests. "Maybe they can help us reach Limbo."

He then orbs out.

"Sometimes I think Yenlo was right," Anling says to us. "My father made the wrong choice. Yenlo was always the better student."

Piper sits down in front of her.

"Oh I doubt that," she tells her. "You beat him in battle."

"But I didn't kill him," Anling points out. "I made him stronger. Strong enough to remove my fathers magic and wisdom from this world. I don't feel worthy of following in his footsteps."

I sigh and also sit down.

"I understand," Piper says. "We recently lost our big sister. Who was... pretty good at just about everything she did. Very tough shoes to fill."

"Where'd you find the strength?"Anling asks her.

Piper shakes her head.

"I haven't yet," she says. "But I'll let you know when I do."

Anling smiles and I look outside as I see the bad weather.

"Come on," I say to the other two. "With all this rain we have to protect the house from Yenlo."

The other two nod and we get to our feet.

*PO4: Season 4*

We head downstairs and I begin to try and find something to help us.

"Piper, Paula look out!" I hear from behind me.

Piper suddenly goes flying through a table and I orb out as Yenlo aims a punch at my head. Orbing back in I duck under another punch but I am caught off guard and go flying into the door. I feel a sharp pain shoot up my back.

Looking up I see Anling facing Yenlo with the dragon blade in hand. Yenlo pulls out his sword.

The dragon blade glows green.

"The dragon blade," Yenlo recognizes it.

The two begin to fight as Paige and Phoebe enter the room.

I feel blood drip down my back and right now I know that I am no use to my sisters.

"PHOEBE STOP HIM!" Piper says.

Anling is struck by Yenlo's sword and she leans against the wall in pain. Phoebe goes to levitate but shocks both Piper and I as she does not do it properly. She just ends up spinning in the air.

Yenlo ducks down and as I try to get up he jumps into our pot water and back into Limbo.

Paige grabs Phoebe and pulls her back down to the ground. Piper comes over and sees Anling holding her arm and then looks at my back.

"LEO!" She yells.

Leo appears in a shower of orbs.

"Anlings hurt and so is Paula," Piper tells him.

Leo moves over and heals Anling. Then he comes towards me. He turns me to my side and with a concerned look he begins to heal my back. Once he is finished he takes my hands.

"Easy," he says gently as he pulls me to my feet. "You okay?"

I nod and then turn to look at Piper. Then we both glance at our other two sisters.

"You two follow us," Piper says in temper.

We head into the conservatory.

"All right," Piper says. "What the hell is going on?"

"I was soaking some potion pots in the sink and I forgot to drain them," Paige explains how Yenlo escaped.

"That's not what she means," I snap loosing my rag. "We smell something witchey."

"Phoebe what is wrong with your powers?" Piper demands to know but she does not get an answer. "Phoebe?"

Paige raises her hand into the air very slowly. "I'm over here."

Mine and Pipers mouths drop open in shock. That means that they have switched bodies.

"Don't get mad at her," Paige in Phoebe's body says. "It's all my fault."

"Yeah but Paige I agreed to keep it a secret," Phoebe in Paige's body agrees.

"Yeah but I was the one who messed up the potion," Paige/ Phoebe says. "I wasn't concentrating I just guessed."

"Oh my god," Piper snaps. "You guys switched bodies. Are you out of your mind."

I finally decide to speak up. "With everything we have going on you go and pull a stunt like this."

"It was an accident," Phoebe/Paige reminds us.

"Accidents like that get people killed," I point out to her. "We could have lost an innocent in there. What if it wasn't Yenlo? What if it was the source that broke in?"

"You could have gotten us all killed," Piper continues the scolding. "Now we've lost our shot at Yenlo. We have no idea how to get to limbo..."

She pauses and I wonder why.

"What?" I ask.

She just looks at the other two of our sisters.

"Wait a minute," she says and I wonder what she is thinking of. "Do... you remember what you put in that potion to switch bodies?"

"Phoebe just picked up the ingredient we were missing," Paige/ Phoebe says.

"Good," Piper says. "Let's go."

*PO4: Season 4*

We head into the kitchen and prepare the potion to get our sisters back to normal.

"All right what else did yo-" Piper stops talking to Phoebe/Paige and begins to start talking to Paige/Phoebe. "I mean you put in this?"

"Just the powdered toadstool," Paige/Phoebe says taking the spoon out that she was using to stir the potion.

Piper nods and I feel glad.

"All right soul sisters back in your own bodies," Piper says to the two.

Paige/Phoebe grabs some of the powdered toadstool. Both sisters close there eyes and say. "I wanna be me again."

There is a flash and a light seems to pass between the two sisters. It is clear that they are back in there own bodies.

"Uh, it's nice to see you Paige," Phoebe says.

"It's nice to be seen Phoebe," Paige says before rubbing her stomach. "My god what did you have for dinner."

I smile at Piper and Leo as Phoebe replies with. "Kung Pao chicken. Sorry."

Piper decides its time to get back down to business.

"Okay not to cut this reunion short but we don't have a lot of time," Piper says and moves her hair out of her face. "So the only person who knows how to enter Limbo is in Limbo himself. And since we can't get to Anling's father down there. My plan is to bring him up here. Or at least his soul."

"Wait," Leo says from my side. "You want to swap souls with Anling's father."

"He's the only one who knows how to get in," Piper gives her reasoning. "Besides its the best way to surprise Yenlo."

"Its too risky Piper," I say worried for her. "There's got to be another way."

"Did the elders have any other ideas?" Piper asks Leo.

Leo shakes his head. "No."

"Then there's not," Piper says to me and I sigh as she takes some powdered toadstool from Phoebe. "Okay! I wanna be the zen master."

The same thing that happened to Paige and Phoebe happens to Piper except that the light travels further.

The man now in Pipers body looks around at all of us. Especially his daughter.

"You have a very brave sister," Zen master/Piper says.

"Father," Anling says clearly shocked.

"Yes Anling I'm here," Zen/Piper says gently. "We don't have much time. Where's the dragon blade?"

Anling thinks about our battle earlier. "I used it to fight Yenlo but he knocked it out of my hand. Phoebe did you pick it up?"

"No," Phoebe says and I feel my worry for Piper rise. "Paige."

"I haven't seen it," Paige says.

"I was too injured to even move," I remind them.

Then who has the dragon blade?" Zen/Piper.

*PO4: Season 4*

We head to the attic to sort everything out. We found the case to the dragon blade but that was it.

"This is all we could find," Phoebe says as she passes the case to Anling's father.

"They Yenlo must have the dragon blade," Zen/Piper says and she opens a portal so we can look into Limbo. "And he's used it to capture your sisters soul."

"What does that mean?" I say freaking out. "How do we get Piper back."

Anling is the one to answer my question. "We need to get the dragon blade away from Yenlo."

"Okay so what are we waiting for?" Phoebe asks and we all look at her. "Show us the way."

I nod but Anling doesn't agree, "I should go alone. Piper did this for me to save my fathers life."

"No," Paige insists. "She's our sister. We'll all go."

I nod in agreement.

"Is that what you were fighting to save?" Anling's dad/Piper says and I look up at the two. "My life."

"Of course father," Anling says. "When we bring you back there whitelighter can heal your wound. He's a miracle worker. I've seen it."

Leo smiles and I take his hand.

Anling's dad smiles a little before speaking. "Your right we should all go. But its a different realm down there. With new rules. Yenlo has had time to learn and adjust."

"Fine then let's go," Leo says but I shake my head.

"If you go you risk being pulled into the vortex," Anling's dad says. "Who would heal our injuries?"

"He's right Leo," I say and I squeeze his hand in reassurance. "You should stay here."

We all watch as the zen master goes. Then Anling. Phoebe goes and I smile at my husband one last time before going in myself.

*PO4: Season 4*

We arrive and I can see thunder and lightning flashing. I take a look around at our surroundings. Phoebe and I take Paige's hands so we do not loose each other.

We see a swirling vortex. It does not look friendly at all. Then we see the zen masters body.

"Piper!" Phoebe says and we go running over to them.

As we get over there we Paige looks around. "The dragon blade where is it?"

"Quiet!" Zen master/Piper says and we all turn to look at him.

"LOOK OUT!" Paige yells as Yenlo goes to attack Anling and her father.

Anling strikes him but he knocks her down. He then manages to send the Zen master/Piper towards the swirling vortex.

"FATHER!" Anling yells as he goes towards it.

Anling runs forward and grabs her dads hand.

"Welcome to my turf!" Yenlo says to the three of us.

I notice where the dragon blade is. "Look Yenlo's belt."

Suddenly orbs appear and the dragon blade appears in my hand.

"You didn't even call for it," Paige points out. "It just happened."

"Our powers must be expanded here," Phoebe points out to her before turning to me. "You get Pipers sole out of the dragon blade. I'm gonna keep Yenlo busy."

I hear the two talking but Paige turns to me. "What are you going to do?"

I smile and concentrate. White orbs come out of the dragon blade and into the zen masters body. I then turn and see Piper waking up.

"I'm gonna go help Phoebe," I tell Paige. "You help Piper."

I orb to where the two are fighting and Kick Yenlo. He growls and aim a kick to my head. I duck and sweep his feet but he kick Phoebe off the ledge and she falls on her ankle. He then turns and sends me down with a kick to the gut. I land on my back and twist over to watch.

"PAULA!" I hear Phoebe yell.

I turn to Paige and send the dragon Blade to Phoebe's hand. She stabs Yenlo with it and it is over.

Anling manages to stop her father going through the vortex. The vortex becomes a blue sky with pure white clouds and Limbo becomes like a garden.

Phoebe, Paula and I approach Anling.

"My god it's so beautiful," Paige says. "What happened?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Piper says and I realise that she is back in her own body.

"Piper!" Phoebe says.

"Hello," Piper says walking over to us.

The zen master approaches us and he is back in his own body as well.

"The natural order of things has been restored," he says to us and I smile at him. "Including our souls."

"How?" Piper asks from besides me.

"This was all a reflection on Yenlo's fears," he explains. "Of a man afraid of crossing over. In truth this is a peaceful place. Welcoming."

Anling decides to talk to her father. "We need to get you home. And heal your wound."

"No," the zen master says. "I was mortally wounded. It is my time to die. To be reborn."

Anling gets upset at this.

"But there whitelighter can heal," she reminds him trying to keep the smile on her face.

"Anling," her dad says gently. "You know better than to cling to the physical world the way you clung to my hand at the bridge."

"But your my father," Anling tries.

"I'm no greater or less than anyone facing death," he says. "Thats the only lesson that keeps you from being a true Zen master. Death is a part of life. A transition of rebirth. Something that your new friends here have learned recently."

We all look down as we think about Prue.

Phoebe than hands the dragon blade to Anling's father.

"Yes," he says and I turn to look at him. "Yenlo must be reborn too. It is the natural order of things."

He makes a move to go but Anling pulls him back.

"I love you," she says and I loo away.

I wish that I had been able to say that to Prue before she died.

"And I'll always love you Anling," the zen master says to her.

He continues his way towards the gateway. I feel sorry for the young girl. I have no parents left and my father died trying to save my life.

The zen master passes through the gateway and goes into the afterlife. After he is gone Anling turns back to us.

"Does anyone know how to leave here?" Paige asks gently.

"I think I know how to do it now," Anling continues.

She takes Pipers hand and mine. We are all holding hands in a circle now.

She then looks up to the sky and we begin to float.

*PO4: Season 4*

The next day we are all having a picnic in the park. After a pop quiz Piper and Paige approach us.

"She got every answer right," Piper tells us.

Phoebe and I cheer.

Leo who has his arm around me smiles her. "So uh what inspired the turn around?"

"Well I kind of liked the power boost Paula had in limbo," she says and I smile at her now. "So it kind of made me want to work harder faster."

"Well don't be in too big a hurry," Phoebe says and I turn to look at her. "Trust me you want to fight like hell to keep a life separate from magic."

Piper and I share a look and say. "Here, here."

"Although having a guy like Mason around is not such a bad thing," Phoebe says.

"Oh you like him?" Paige asks her.

"Yeah," Phoebe says.

"Yeah thats too bad," Paige says and I look at her. "He cancelled on me for tonight, He said I was trying too hard and that I was not comfortable in my own skin."

Phoebe and I chuckle.

"So much for impressing the boss huh?" Leo asks.

"Well I can take pleasure in the fact that he dumped Phoebe and not me," Paige replies and Phoebe throws food at her.

Cole suddenly appears,

"Here comes your personal trainer from hell," Leo says.

"Literally," Piper and I agree.

"Gotta go," Phoebe says and gets to her feet.

"Wait a minute," Cole says. "Who are you?"

She just kisses him.

"I know who you are. Paige," Cole jokes and Phoebe slaps him on the chest.

"So whats on our training schedule for today?" Phoebe asks him. "Light sabres."

I laugh as he gives her some other ideas.

Those two go off and Dan and Piper start talking so I turn to my husband.

"I need to talk to you," I say and offer him my hand.

He nods and after a quick goodbye to the other two we orb home.

"I need you to go and tell the elders what is happening to me," I say and then sigh. "After the source is gone. I will start becoming a whitelighter to others."

He nods before smiling. "You will do great."

*PO4: Season 4*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took me so long to update. Had a rough few days.

This chapter was posted on the 29/08/2017 at 20:09


	5. Chapter 5: Size matters

Chapter 5: Size matters.

Chelbell2016:

Okay another chapter. Please tell me what you think.

*PO4: Season 4*

Paula's POV:

Piper and I are walking around with the new manager of P4. I had convinced my sister that we cannot take care of the business right now so we need to hire someone. We have not had the chance to tell Phoebe yet but I will.

"We need white gauze curtains to give the place some flame," he says and I share a look with Piper. "Know what I'm saying. Then we'll take out these tables over here. Replace them with miles of pillows so people can lay back get comfortable. You look worried baby girls."

I was worried. I do not know about Piper but I do not plan on this many changes to our club.

"Well uh Tree," Piper begins and the guy stops to turn to us. "I know we gave you the authority to make some changes in the club but I thought they'd happen gradually. You know we don't want to shock the regulars."

"Or the workers," I say quietly to myself.

"Well I do all right," Treysays and I sigh. "Your place seems to safe. Now do you trust me? Do you trust the No.1 club promoter in all of San Francisco?"

"Yes of course," Piper replies. "But-"

Trey cuts her off with. "Good. All right guys rip it all out."

He begins to walk away and I turn to Piper. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Wait a minute," a sudden voice says and I turn to see Phoebe coming towards us all. "What's going on? That's our tables. Who told them they could rip out our tables?"

"I did," Trey says.

"And who are you?" Phoebe demands to know.

"Phoebe this is Trey," Piper says and I try to stop her. "He is the new manager of P4."

"I'm sorry the new what?" Phoebe says.

Piper turns and glares at me. "You were supposed to tell her."

"I forgot," I say.

Piper sighs before turning back to Phoebe.

"I just hired him," Piper says and Phoebe does not look happy. "On a trial basis."

"Well isn't that interesting?" Phoebe says sarcastically. "I need to talk to you two."

As Phoebe drags us away Piper decides to quote Trey. "You look worried baby girl."

"Well why didn't you two tell me about this?" Phoebe asks.

"Well someone was supposed to," Piper says glaring at me.

"It just happened yesterday," I defend myself. "Which is why I asked you to come down today."

Phoebe motions for Piper and I to sit down. "We said we weren't going to do this."

Piper and I share a look of confusion.

"Do what?" Piper asks brushing her hair out of her face.

"Make any major changes in our lives," Phoebe explains and I look down. "All the books caution against it after you've suffered a major loss. Do not sell the house, do not get married, do not quit your job."

I sigh. Piper speaks up.

"Okay well like it or not there's been a lot of changes lately," Piper says and I nod my head in agreement. "And this is hardly the biggest."

I spot my baby sister walking towards us.

"Speak of the devil/white-lighter/witch," I say to the two of them.

"Hi guys," Paige says as she reaches us.

"Hi," Phoebe and I reply.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?" Paige says.

"No, no we were just talking," Phoebe reassures her.

"Well I have a quick question but it can wait," Paige says nodding her head. "Continue."

"I was just explaining to Phoebe that the changes I am making in the club are not by choice," Piper explains to Paige. "They are by necessity."

"She's right," I say and Phoebe turns to me. "P4 has been struggling a lot lately. And bare in mind its the only salary coming into the house as no school is going to hire me when I need to take off without reason a lot."

"Well we don't have to be," Phoebe says and I raise an eyebrow at her tone. "I can get a job."

"And if you can get a part time job that pays you about 200 grand a year that would really make a difference," Piper says. "Otherwise I would prefer you to be free for our other work."

"About that other work," Paige begins.

"It's not fair," Phoebe cuts her off. "You should not have to carry the financial burden."

"I'll worry about our source of income," Piper says. "If you worry about the source of all evil."

"Speaking of evil-" Paige tries again.

"Besides what kind of job would you get?" Piper asks.

"Well I am a college graduate," Phoebe says reminding Piper that both her and I graduated last year. "I'm sure I can find something."

"I found something!" Paige exclaims getting annoyed that no one is speaking to her.

"Okay Paige what is it?" Piper says and we all turn to look at her.

"Okay have you guys ever walked by a house, and got a really bad creepy feeling about it," Paige says and I share a look with my other two sisters. "Okay on my way to get coffee every morning I walk by this house and I get this... shiver."

I give her a confused look. "A shiver?"

Paige nods her head. "Does that mean anything?"

"Its a shiver," Piper says.

"No I've always passed it as the bad case of the creeps," Paige says. "But now that I'm a witch... I don't know I think it could be something supernatural."

"Well do you know anything about the house?" Phoebe asks.

Paige shrugs. "Just that this cute guy Finn lives there. We've bumped into each other a few times at the grocery store. Flirted a little. Are these melons ripe that kind of thing."

I get up. "Paige if I sense something evil its usually a headache not a shiver. Plus this sounds like you have the hots not the creeps."

I walk off to continue to talk to the new manager. Not long after the others leave. I told Piper I'd sort out Trey.

*PO4: Season 4*

I am completely shocked. Trey is showing me one of the new bartenders and she is wearing a t-shirt that says the spot on. Trey has changed the name of mine and Pipers club.

He steps in front of me. "Woo thats what I'm talking about!"

"Your changing the name of the club?" I ask upset as I picked the name to represent me and my sisters.

"You know thats the plan," Trey says to me.

"Whats wrong with P4?" I ask him as I wonder what I am going to say to the others.

He begins to make excuses but it hits me harder when he says. "I mean I don't even know what its name is."

"It stands for Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paula," I tell him. "We are P4... We were."

I turn away from him but he puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah," he says. "You see the new image deserves a new name. Otherwise no one will know what it is. You know what I'm saying? Look if your against it or Piper I can take t all down."

"No," I say. "Its just another change. So uh do what you want."

"You cool?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say but I am not.

"You cool?" He repeats.

I make another voice of agreement.

"Good," he says.

I feel lower and lower as I continue to watch what Trey is doing to my club.

Then Leo and Paige approach me.

"Whats with the white gauze?" Leo says when they are closer to me. "Its looks worser than up there."

"It was Treys idea," I tell them both. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We orbed in!" Paige says happily.

"Yeah so did I," I say to her a little annoyed. "Except I have every morning for the last two years. And you orbed in together."

"Yeah well we were worried about Piper and Phoebe," Paige says and turn to look at her. "They were supposed to meet me at the creepy house but they never showed. So I thought maybe she got hung up so I went to your place."

I stop her angry now. "I thought we decided not to investigate the so called creepy house."

"Well I know you didn't think it was anything but Leo," Paige says.

I look to my husband. "Oh so you went behind my back and asked Leo?"

Leo glances at Paige before stepping towards me.

"She didn't go behind your back," he tells me. "And I'm her white-lighter too."

"Right well its a smart thing to do as a witch," I tell Paige trying to calm down. "But an annoying thing to do as a sister. So what happened to Piper and Phoebe?"

"I don't know," Leo says and I begin to worry. "I checked my radar but they dropped to the tinniest bit."

I stare at him. "And what would account for that?"

"I don't know but I don't like it," he informs me.

I turn to the bar and grab my things.

"Well then we should probably get over there," I say to them.

"See I told you something was going on in that house," Paige says to me.

"Okay lets save the congratulations for later," I say to her. "Until we find our sisters. Did you check Dan's?"

"Yeah Piper isn't there and he is at the house in case they do show up," Leo says.

I nod and we head for the stairs. I turn back when there is a crash. Tears fill my eyes when I see that Treys people destroyed to P4 sign.

"Paula," Leo says gently.

I sigh. "Doesn't matter. P4 doesn't exist anymore."

I put on my jacket and we head out the door and towards Pipers car that she left so I had way to get home.

*PO4: Season 4*

We arrive at the house and I know why Paige says its creepy.

"There it is see," Paige says and then she rubs her arms. "Shiver."

I feel a headache coming on but I think it is from stress.

"Well Paige you don't have to be a super witch to know that that house is creepy," I point out to her.

"Saw a motorcycle in the driveway," Leo points out from my side. "Somebody's home."

"Okay," I say beginning to think of a plan to find my sisters. "I say we go up to the front door, Leo you knock and Paige you freeze them."

"Paige is only just learning to control her powers," Leo reminds me. "She might orb in front of an innocent and exposing her powers."

"Okay so how about you or I orb in check out the place so we know what were up against," I think of another plan.

"I have an idea," Paige says.

"Well the problem with that is that what if were dealing with its not supernatural," Leo continues and I am beginning to feel annoyed with him now. "We orb into someones living room and once again we risk exposure."

"Well this is why I say we go with the freeze," I say.

"I can get Finn out of the house," Paige says to the two of us.

"How?" I snap at her.

"Well I know the guy," she reminds me. "I'll just go in lure him out and you can go in and snoop around."

"No," I say not wanting to put my little sister at risk. "I wont let you go off with a potential demon. Its too dangerous right Leo."

Leo pauses and I have a feeling that he is not going to agree with us. With the day I am having I hope not.

"Actually I think its our best," Leo says.

I force a smile on my face. "Are you siding with Paige now?"

Leo laughs.

"Hey there's no sides," he says to me. "And yes."

I give him a cold shoulder.

"Look I know I'm new to magic but the only way to change that is to allow me to get some experience," Paige says leaning over the seats to speak to me.

"I am just trying to protect you," I say to her.

"That's nice," Paige says to me. "But your protecting me could be hurting Phoebe and Piper. I got them into this let me help them get out of it."

I take a moment and then come to a decision.

"Okay fine," I give in and she looks happy. "Go. But until we know who this Finn guy is and what he does I do not want you alone with him. Take him to P4. Or I mean the spot."

"Got it," Paige agrees.

I turn back when I hear a wrapper being removed. Paige has a lollipop in her hand and she puts it in her mouth.

"What is that for?" I ask her wanting to know why she needs a lollipop to get a man out of his house.

"A lure," she says with a smile and a roll of the eyes. Then she puts the lollipop in her mouth again.

As she gets out of the car I remember something else.

"Do not go into that house, do you hear me do not go in," I say out of the window but she ignores me so I turn back to Leo and shake my head. "It is like talking to wall."

He nods. "Shes got the Halliwell hearing."

I send him a glare.

We watch as Finn answers the door. A few seconds later Paige glances at us and I have a feeling that Finn is trying to lure her into the house.

"Don't," I say even though I know she cannot hear me.

Then after a minute or two both of them leave.

"The lure worked," Leo says and I raise my arms in annoyance.

As they drive away on the motorcycle I watch and then say one word. "Barely."

*PO4: Season 4*

Leo and I orb in side by side. The house is a wreck. I turn to Leo and whisper. "You go that way. I'll go this way."

He nods and we both go around looking.

Leo comes over to me after a few minutes of looking.

I am very disturbed by the dolls that is in a cupboard. No two are the same and it really is weird. I cannot find anything that screams demon.

"Oh weird," I say to him.

"Its an odd collection," He says to me before stopping me as I reach for one. "I wouldn't touch. We should look for Piper and Phoebe I'll look upstairs."

I nod. Walking towards a wall with holes in it a very big headache comes along and I am forced to back away. I cannot see anything evil so I wonder what is going on with mt powers.

"There's nothing upstairs," Leo says approaching me once more. "And I mean nothing. Anything down here."

I sigh as I walk towards him.

"No, nothing but a bunch of clay," I say to him.

"Maybe we should get out of here," he suggests to me. "Check the book of shadows. I want to know what were dealing with."

"Well whatever it is I hope it doesn't require the power of four to vanquish it," I say as Leo pulls me towards him and he orbs us out of the creepy house.

*PO4: Season 4*

Leo, Dan and I are in the attic.

"Found him," Leo says as he is reading from the book of shadows. "Gammel AKA the collector. Is known for his passion for collecting one of a kind figurines. Wonder what he gets out of that?"

Why he had been reading I had walked over to him.

"Well speaking of my great aunt Sylvia who collects hummells," I say to him. "When you have a hard time dealing with people figurines are your best bet."

"Yeah but being socially awkward doesn't land you in the book of shadows does it?" Dam points out.

"No so what does?" I ask mainly looking at Leo.

Leo continues to read. "Well apparently he went up against a witch sometime in the 70's. A spell was cast to make him as hideous on the outside as he is on the inside. Like this I suppose."

I look at the pictures and this confuses me.

"Does it say what he did to deserve that?" I ask my husband.

"No," he replies. "It doesn't make ant sense either. We saw this guy and he is still the same."

"So what does that mean?" I ask. "Gammell broke the curse and changed his name to Finn."

"I don't know but I'm guessing who ever the guy with Paige is does," Leo says to me.

I begin to worry about Paige again.

"Well then we need to find Paige and hope that shes not in trouble so we can find Piper and Phoebe and hope there not in trouble," I say getting to the point.

"Well I wouldn't worry about Paige," Dan says and I turn to look at him. "I mean shes in a public place. Nobody's gonna hurt her at... what is called the spot?"

I nod but shiver at the thought of that name.

*PO4: Season 4*

We go to the club and the place is now scaring me.

"I am now getting creepy shivers myself," I say to Leo.

The place is full of dancing bar women that look like they are exotic dancers and not afraid of there bodies.

"Now I'm glad they changed the name," Leo says and then he pauses.

"Huh look at the waitresses," I say but then I see Leo's drooling look so I cover his eyes. "No actually you do not look at the waitresses. They're practically removing there spot."

I turn and begin to look for Paige.

"Can you do that in public?" I hear Leo say.

I turn back and see him looking at the waitresses. I yank him so he is looking at me and groan.

"Listen to me," I say to him. "Go look for Paige. Okay. Go."

I go to look in the back but a security guard stops me.

"You can't go in there," he informs me.

"Excuse me," I say wondering who he thinks he is.

"Its a V.I.P area," he continues.

"Oh your assuming because I'm not tall or big breasted that i'm not important," I say and then he smiles at me. "That's a bad assumption you see because I am a co-owner of this club. So that makes me a V...V...V.I.P!"

"Paula, Paula, Paula," Trey says as he comes towards us. "Whats up girl?"

I groan again as he puts his arm around my shoulders. He begins to brag but I am barely listening as I wonder where my little sister is right now. She said that she would be here.

"Listen have you seen my sister Paige?" I ask him.

"Yeah she was here but she left she said-" I don't hear the end as the music is too loud.

"She said what?" I say also becoming angry at the fact that Paige left.

"IT WAS TOO NOISY!" Trey yells to make sure I hear him this time.

I groan again before walking away. Looking for Leo I am shocked to see him stuck between two women that are dancing very dirty.

"Excuse me!" I say walking towards him. "Hi! Having fun?"

I drag him away from the two women.

*PO4: Season 4*

"Paige took Finn to her loft," I explain to him. "Lets go."

We orb to Paige's loft. I look around and my mouth drops at the scene in front of me. Paige is kneeling in front of a topless Finn and it does not look right.

"PAIGE!" I say in shock.

Paige looks at me with a frown on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Leo looks away.

"This is ridiculous its like dealing with a teenager," I say my eyes going wide.

"I'm just examining him," Paige defends but it does not make me feel any better.

"First of all you should not have left the club," I say pointing at her as I walk forwards.

"Paula," Paige replies.

"Second of all you should not be playing doctor with the demon boy," I continue

"Paula," Paige tries again.

"Third of all-" I begin.

"PAULA!" Paige cuts me off. "He has no belly button."

I look as he turns around and I realise she is right.

"I can explain," Paige says as I send a look Leo's way. "First of all we left your club because it sucks now okay. Any time you try to be that hip it ain't hip . And second of all Finn has no belly button because he wasn't born."

I look at Finn confused. He answers. "I was made out of clay."

Leo explains why he looks the way he does.

"I don't know the technical term," Paige says and I glare at her. "But I do know he needs protection from the demon that need him."

"Okay hold up," I say to her as I try to think this through. "Where is Gammell now?"

"At the house I think?" Finn says.

"We were just there and we didn't see him," Leo points out.

"That's because he has his own secret hiding place," Finn explains to the two of us.

"Could he be hiding our sisters Piper and Phoebe there?" I ask.

"No he probably shrunk them," Finn says.

I pause in shock. "I'm sorry he probably what?"

"Well thats what he does he takes his wand and shrinks the women," Finn explains. "For his collection."

"Oh god," I say realising why Gammel is in the book of shadows. "The figurines thats why there one of a kind."

"Okay we have to get back there, we have to find Phoebe," I say.

"Careful!" Finn explains. "If Gammell is waiting there for you he'll shrink you all. I don't know why he didn't before."

I try to come up with a plan B to help get us out of this.

"Does he still trust you?" I ask Finn figuring out our next move.

"Yeah," Finn says.

"Okay," I say pointing at him. "You come with us you go in first and distract him."

Paige of course cannot agree with me. "No Paula we can't use Finn as a mind sweeper. And besides isn't he an innocent?"

I bite my lip as I grab Paige and pull her towards me.

"Actually Paige innocents tend to be real," I say to her.

"Listen we have to go get Phoebe and Piper," Paige says to me. "First I say we go by your house, check the book of shadows to see if there's a spell to undo shrinking, bring Finn with us."

"Paige we do not have time for that!" I snap hating having to be an older sister right now.

"We can't go in there unprepared," Paige says to me.

"Unprepared might be our best shot right now," I say before looking to my husband. "Leo what do you think?"

Leo has his arms crossed right now.

"I think you need to stop turning to me," he says before he begins listing our faults. "Start trying to figure out how to listen to each other. Paula you don't listen to Paige's ideas. And Paige you don't listen to Paula's advice. I think you guys need to figure out a way to work as partners."

I glare at him. "Were partners."

"Equal partners," he says and I turn away from him.

"Well listen can we do that tomorrow," Paige suggests. "Right now we actually need your help."

"All right well I think the best way that I can help you is by this," Leo says and then he orbs out.

"LEO!" I yell getting angry once more. "Great!"

"What now?" Paige asks turning to me.

"Well I'm just going to have to convince you that I'm right," I tell her.

"Well we don't have all day," Paige says and I glare at her again. "Why don't we just flip a coin?"

I am appalled at this idea. "Phoebe and Pipers lives are at stake."

"All the more reason to make a decision quickly," Paige reminds me.

I decide to give in. "Fine flip."

She grabs a coin. "Call it."

"Heads," I say.

She flips and then catches it. "Tails."

And it is tails. I wish I could have used my power to make it heads.

"I win fair and square," Paige says.

We head to the house to check the book. I hope that Dan is upstairs as he might have some more information for us to use against this demon.

"Its okay you'll be safe here," Paige informs Finn.

"Can I get a glass of water? My skin feels a little dry," Finn says to Paige.

"Yeah sure the the kitchen is down there," Paige says to him.

He walks towards the kitchen. A gasp escapes my lips as he is hit with a red blast of energy. Finn explodes. Paige looks heartbroken.

Gammell comes in and he is holding Dan. He hits the man on the back and then tosses him aside. Dan hits the ground and he is out cold.

Before I can react Gammell blasts us and then we are suddenly a lot smaller.

"Uh oh!" Paige exclaims as I look around at my now very large home.

*PO4: Season 4*

I am now stood with all my sisters and another innocent. We are in a line. We are about an inch tall. We cannot move and to top it all off we are covered in clay, about to become statues.

Piper and Phoebe cannot talk. Paige and I still can though.

We can see Gammell preparing to cook us. I am trying to think of a way to get out of this. He grabs the blonde woman and looks at her.

"Time to fire up the Kiln," he says to her before pointing at all of us sisters. "You're next."

We watch as he walks over to the kiln and lights it up. We need to come up with something fast.

"At least we came for the two of you," I say to Piper and Phoebe who groan at me. "You two Paige and I are here now. We have the power of four. Can you two say a spell?"

They both make a noise of disagreement.

"Okay, we'll figure this out," I say and then I speak to Paige who is at one side of me. "Paige lets go over our options."

"Options," Paige repeats clearly wanting to give up. "We have two were screwed and were more screwed!"

I try to convince her that this is not helping. "We don't need negativity. We need solutions."

"Well I'm sorry but I've never been shrunk and covered in clay before," Paige informs me.

"Hey you wanted to be partners," I remind her. "So do me a favour and work with me here. Okay or your right we are screwed."

"I can't blast my way out of it," she says. "Can you Piper?"

"I can't move my arms so I think neither can she," I say to her and then I think about something.

"Whats the point of having powers if you can't use them?" Paige asks frustrated.

"Wait I don't know what to call for but there's orbing," I point out to my sister.

She does not realise what I am getting at.

"Will Leo hear us?" She asks.

"No Paige," I say gently to her. "You and I are both white-lighters. We can orb."

The other two make noises of agreement.

"I can only orb in the same place," Paige reminds me.

"That should do," I say to her. "If we can both orb in the same place we should be able to shatter the clay. Its still wet."

"Only one problem," Paige says. "I'm not like you I have never been able to orb at will before."

"Paige I couldn't at first either," I say thinking back to nearly four years ago. "You can do this. Lets just concentrate and relax."

"Relax are you kidding?" Paige says.

"Paige you need to trust me," I say to her. "Were gonna do this together. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, feel the magic rising from a place of strength, feel it building, building. Paige were there only hope."

There is orbs surrounding me and then I am no longer in clay. I look at Paige to see that she had also done it.

"Thanks for the pep talk," she says and we share a smile.

Phoebe groans and we break them both out.

"Hes about to put Claudia into the kiln," Phoebe points out. "Piper, Paige can you freeze him?"

They try. "Oh hes too big for our tiny magic."

"I might be able to call for his wand," I suggest.

"Try it," Piper says to me.

I walk forwards. "Wand. Wand."

"Come on Paula go for it," Phoebe encourages me.

"WAND!" I yell and the wand comes to me.

Unfortunately Gammell seen his wand disappear.

All four of us pick up the wand together as it is quite a bit bigger then us now.

"We need a spark!" Paige points out from the front.

"Got it!" Piper says.

Piper causes an explosion and Gammell is shrunk down to our size.

"Paige can you freeze him now?" I ask.

Paige manages to do so. I am quite proud of her now.

"What do you say we take him out charmed one style?" Phoebe suggests.

"Don't we need a spell for that?" Paige asks.

"Good thing about being stuck in clay all day," Piper says smiling. "Phoebe and I came up with one."

"Repeat after us," Phoebe says.

 _ **"Small of mind!"**_

 _"Small of mind!"_

 _ **"Big of Woe!"**_

 _"Big of woe!"_

 _ **"The pain you caused!"**_

 _"The pain you caused!"_

 _ **"You now will know!"**_

 _"You now will know!"_

Gammell screams as the spell finishes and not long after he is vanquished. Then as the four of us begin to return to normal size the shelve that we are on breaks.

We all stand up and so does Claudia.

"That's the spell you two spent all day working on?" Paige questions our two older sisters.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh my gosh," Claudia says as we all dust ourselves off. "How did you do that?"

"Power of four," Phoebe says.

"Power of point four," I say holding my fingers close together and my sisters giggle.

*PO4: Season 4*

The next night we are all at P4. Piper and I have some news to tell everyone but I think it can wait. The band is good but I do not know whether I would have picked it.

I approach Leo and the others with Piper. Leo hugs me close and kisses me.

"So what do you guys think of the spot?" I ask them sharing a smile with Piper.

"Well the club scored David Navarro," Phoebe says. "Thats pretty cool."

"I still can't get used to the white gauze," Leo says and I glance up at him.

"Well you don't have to," I say and the others glance at Piper and I. "I told Trey... We cannot do it. Paige is right its trying way to hard to be hip. Which means its five minutes away from being five minutes ago."

Piper nods. "He made this club scarier than some of the demons we have faced."

Phoebe and Paige laugh as we say this. I laugh at Pipers sentence along with them.

Leo takes my hand as we all head over to sit down. I decide to try and break the ice between Paige tonight.

"To the old," Phoebe says and we all clink our drinks before drinking out of the straws in them.

Phoebe notices Paige looks upset. "Whats a matter honey?"

Paige shrugs.

"The last time I was here I was here with Finn," Paige says and I sigh. "How do you guys get over these things?"

"You don't," Piper says gently. "But you learn with experience that you can't dwell on the losses... you kind of have to..."

"Harden your heart?" Paige asks.

"Protect your heart," I correct her. "Unfortunately its a fact of our lives that sometimes the good comes with a little sadness."

"There was a lot of good," Phoebe points out. "And my skin looks fabulous."

"And now that I've been three inches tall I will not complain about my height again," I say before turning to Paige. "And nor will I doubt your instinct again."

Paige nods. "Thank you."

"Okay," Leo says placing his glass down and getting to his feet. "Well there's only one more thing to tie up."

He takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. Then he does the same for Phoebe and Piper. Dan who just arrived comes with us.

Leo leads us outside still holding my hand.

"Uh Leo what are you looking for?" I ask him.

"Something very important," Leo says as I share a look with Piper.

He heads for the P4 sign.

"Broken glass?" Paige asks.

Leo looks at Piper and I. "Broken glass that needs healing."Here it is. Its up to you two."

I share a look with Piper and she nods.

"Can you do it?" I ask my husband and he smiles. "Then do it."

And he does. The P4 sign is fixed and lights up. I am glad to know that the club is back on.

"Looks like P4's back," Piper comments.

We all smile at each other and Dan squeezes Piper.

*PO4: Season 4*

Chelbell2016:

I know it took me over a month but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm skipping a knight to remember and going to brain drain. Please tell me what you think.

This chapter was posted on the 10/10/2017 at 20:36


	6. Chapter 6: Brain drain

Chapter 6: Brain drain.

Chelbell2016:

Okay hope you enjoy.

*PO4: Season 4*

Paula's POV:

Piper, Phoebe and I are in the kitchen. Piper and I go to the oven. The cookies Piper was baking are now black.

"Damn it Piper," I say to her. "These ones are burned too."

"I know," Piper sighs as she pulls the ruined cookies out of the oven. "I'm loosing my touch."

I sigh as well and glance at Phoebe. I'm going to a friends baby shower and I asked the other two to help me prepare a gift basket for her.

"Oh no its okay guys," Phoebe says trying to make us feel better. "They're just a little crisp."

Piper places the cookies down on the table.

"You know personally I am glad that you aren't a chef anymore," Phoebe says to Piper and I send a look her way. "I'd probably be three hundred pounds by now."

"Piper you might have to make another batch," I say as I examine the burned cookies that are ruined.

"Paula remember when you told us to tell you when your obsessing," Phoebe says and Piper nods from her side.

"I'm not obsessing," I say narrowing my eyes at her. "I just want everything to be perfect thats all. Why do you think this is happening at P4?"

"Paula its a baby shower," Piper says. "Not a royal wedding."

As I take my apron off Phoebe speaks up. "Besides don't you think your doing enough already. For gods sake your hosting the thing and you haven't been close to Wendy since college."

I sigh and send her a look.

"That is precisely why I am doing all this," I tell her. "I swear to you in the last few years we have vanquished more friendships then we have demons."

Phoebe takes the carton of milk out of the fridge. She shakes it before turning to Piper and I.

"Got milk?" She asks.

"Somebody forgot to put it on the list again," I say letting them know that I am annoyed.

"We have to be patient you know," Piper says to me. "Its going to take Paige more than a week to adjust to living here."

"Still there are common courtesies," I inform my oldest sister. "Common sense. Rules!"

"Yeah," Phoebe tries to make me feel better. "But you gotta admit its nice to have the power of four under one roof again."

"Right," I say even though I totally disagree with her. "Grab those."

Piper and Phoebe each grab a gift basket and follow after me as I head towards the front room.

"Aunt Phoebe sure would like to throw one of these for you one day," Phoebe says.

I kicked another one of the thing that Paige's things making pain shoot through my foot.

"Damn it Paige!" I yell up the stairs.

"Somebody is changing the subject," Piper says to Phoebe.

"No I'm ignoring you," I say to her.

"Well you can't ignore that beautiful little girl of yours we saw in the future," Phoebe reminds me and I send a look at her. "And if my math is right then you and Leo better start you know... right about now."

"Guys," I say sighing as I turn to her. "We saw a lot of things in the future that will not be happening right now."

"I know but that doesn't mean you can't have kids," Phoebe points out. "Don't you want little kids."

"Not right now with demons dropping in all the time," I remind her.

Just as I finish Cole appears.

"I don't," I finish.

"Phoebe," Cole says.

"Hold that thought," Phoebe tells her boyfriend. "Generations of Halliwell's have fought demons and had kids."

"It did not stop them Paula," Piper says gently. "Why should it stop you?"

"Did it occur to you two that this is none of your business?" I ask getting annoyed at this intervention.

"Thats besides the point," Phoebe brushes it off.

"Phoebe!" Cole says a little louder then the first time.

"How does Leo feel about this?" Piper asks.

"I haven't spoken to Leo just yet," I tell her.

"Well don't you think we should?" Phoebe asks.

I go to answer but Cole suddenly whistles right down my ear making me jump.

Phoebe holds her own ear as she speaks to him. "Yes Cole what is it?"

"Okay," Cole says lowering his hands and turning to Piper. "Freeze the room fast. The unfreeze only me."

"What... why?" I say.

"Just do as I say and I'll explain later" Cole insists to Piper.

I sigh as Piper does as he says.

"Please don't blow him up," Phoebe says to Piper.

"I''ll try," Piper promises.

She manages to do as Phoebe asks. Cole looks around him and I wonder what his problem is.

"The rest of the room still frozen?" He asks us.

"Cole where the only ones in the room," I state trying to get him to explain what is going on.

He clearly wants to prove me wrong as he looks around the room. I wonder what he is searching for.

"Your not actually," he says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "There's a chameleon in the house."

I send a confused look my sisters way. How is he worried about an animal.

"A lizard?" Phoebe says. "Your worried about a lizard?"

"This chameleon's a demon," Cole explains as he begins to touch the walls and furniture. "One who can transform into any object just to spy on you."

He touches the sofa and I sigh. Do we ever get a day off.

"You're trying to tell me the manor is supernaturally bugged?" Piper asks Cole.

Cole makes a noise of agreement. "Has been for some time apparently. Makes sense while the source hasn't attacked you in a while. He's had his chameleons watching your every move. Gathering inside information. Look around whats not supposed to be here."

I glance around before motioning quickly to Piper. She quickly uses her powers and ends up blowing up Paige's chair.

Cole walks towards it as my sisters turn to give me a scolding look.

"Paula I think that was Paige's chair," Phoebe says as I fight my laugh.

"Yeah I know," I say and my sisters scoff.

The clock suddenly chimes.

"Uh the room just unfroze," Cole points out like we didn't notice.

Phoebe then spots an unfamiliar lamp next to Piper and I.

"Where'd that lamp come from?" She asks Piper and I.

We turn and I see that this lamp is definitely new. Before we can say anything the lamp turns into a man. A demon to be exact.

Piper, Phoebe and I are sent flying by him. We go over the sofa and land on the other side.

Cole sends an energy ball that blows off the demons arm. Green blood splatters over everything including the gift baskets for my friend.

"Cole get back!" Piper says.

She goes to blow the demon up but instead she blows up the clock.

"Damn it we just got that thing fixed," I say looking at my two sisters.

The demon goes running. We follow as Cole throws another energy ball. The demon ducks. Paige who was on the way down the stairs orbs out as he basket of washing is hit by the energy ball.

The demon gets up and sees that all four of us sisters and a demon are in the room.

"What the hell happened?" Paige asks.

"The freaking furniture just attacked!" I snap angry now.

Paige looks at me confused.

*PO4: Season 4*

Leo has orbed in and he begins to heal Phoebe who is laying on the sofa.

"Do you know how long the chameleon demon was in the house?" He asks all of us as he sits beside Phoebe.

"I don't know," Phoebe says thinking. "The lamp has been here for at least three days."

"Maybe more," Piper agrees.

"What do you think he wants?" I ask Cole as my husband finishes healing Phoebe.

"I told you," Cole says to me. "Gathering information."

I sigh as I continue to pace. Do we ever get a day off. "But for what? For why?"

"For the sources next attack," Cole informs me.

"Excuse me," Paige says entering the room with a part of her broken chair. "Is there anyway to claim this type of damage on our homeowners insurance policy?"

I sigh and turn to look at her. "Usually not."

"Usually?" Paige repeats clearly not liking my answer. "What do you mean I can expect my furniture to get blown up again?"

"Get ready for the unexpected," Phoebe replies. "Thats rule number one in the Halliwell manor."

"Wanna learn the rest?" I ask her wanting her to learn the rules we have in this house.

"Um maybe now is not the time," Piper says trying to stop me from causing a row. "Considering we have to find a way to find this demon."

Leo tries to help. "Well you could try scrying using his blood."

"And we've got plenty of that," I agree looking at my ruined gift baskets before sitting down on the arm of the sofa. "Although I don't know what good it will do to find him now. Whatever he's learned he's already told the source."

"Except that he might also know what the sources plan is," Cole points out coming up behind me deep in thought. "How he's going to attack. Find him we might be able to find that out."

"I know," Paige says and I roll my eyes at her tone. "What about pooling our money into a fund to cover anybody's damage no matter who's it is?"

Before Phoebe can answer the doorbell goes off.

Phoebe, Piper and I get up and head for the door. We can see the shadow of somebody.

"Oh you scared me," said my college friend Becca. "Hey Phoebe, Piper its been a long time. Sorry I'm late. We should go."

"Go?" I question not thinking straight.

"To the shower," she points out and I sigh. "Wasn't I supposed to pick you up? Did I mess up?"

Phoebe and Piper both shake there heads at me. They want me to stay here. Becca is going through her diary thinking she has the wrong day.

"No, no you didn't," I reassure her. "Becca there's just some stuff going on here."

"So what else is new huh?" She asks and I realize that she is right. "Want some help with the party baskets?"

She tries to come in but Phoebe stops her by raising her hand. "NO! No! It's just I'm afraid something came up and Paula can't."

"Oh no," Becca says clearly upset. "Don't tell me that your not gonna come? Everyone's so looking forward to seeing you again."

"Oh really," I try to take to opportunity to get out. "They are. Well we can't disappoint them. We'll get some stuff at the market on the way there."

I hear Phoebe says something to Becca and then she closes the door and the two approach me.

"What are you out of your mind?" Phoebe says and Piper nods her head. "You can't still go."

"We have to scry for that demon Paula," Piper reminds me.

"Well it doesn't take four sisters to scry," I point out to them. "You two and Paige can do it and call me when you find him."

"Paula!" Both Piper and Phoebe exclaim.

"Phoebe, Piper," I say wanting to go. "Okay look the bottom line is if I'm ever gonna have kids then I need to have a life first which means I need to be a human first and then a witch later. Okay got it good."

I go to open the door and they both try to block me. "Stop it. Out of the way."

Once I have the door fully open I speak to Becca. "Hi. Bye Leo."

"Bye!" I hear my husband call back as I head out of the door and close it behind me.

We head for the baby shower.

*PO4: Season 4*

I am at the baby shower having a laugh with some of my old college friends. It is nice to actually have a life outside of magic. I am laughing at what Wendy said currently. She is the one having a baby.

She opens the box with my present in.

"Oh, how cute is this?" Wendy asks. "Oh Paula this is adorable. Where did you get this?"

I smile as I answer. "A little shop in barkdara. They have the cutest things."

"Thank you so much," she says to me. She pulls me into a hug. "For everything."

"Your welcome," I reply.

"We have so much to catch up on," she points out once we release each other.

"I know," I say turning away from her. "We will."

I move so I am sitting next to Becca who is smiling widely at me.

"What?" I ask curious to why she is looking at me like that.

"Nothing, its just good to see you out and about again," she points out. "Thats all."

I sigh knowing what she means.

"Yeah," I say slowly thinking about my oldest sister. "After Prue died it took some time to..."

"Yeah but even before that," Becca points out. "It just feels like the last three or four years you disappeared. The only time we seen you was in college."

"Yeah," I agree but then my phone begins to ring.

I dig into my handbag for it.

It is someone from home ringing me up.

"Oh no," Becca says looking worried. "Don't tell me you have to go."

"Uh," I begin before cancelling the call. "No, it can wait."

I place my phone back in my bag.

But then my husband orbs in. He waves to me and I motion for him to leave. He continues to try and get my attention and I send him a dirty look.

"I'll be right back," I say to Becca before getting to my feet.

I race over to Leo trying to be discreet.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Leo in a whisper. "No guys allowed."

"I tried calling your cell phone but it went dead," Leo explains motioning to my bag. "Paige Piper and Phoebe think they found the demon."

I turn to him hoping I had heard wrong. "All ready. They did. Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Leo confirms. "You have to go now."

I shake my head as I think about the conversation I had with my sisters this morning. "How are we supposed to have kids if I can't even be at somebody else's baby shower."

"What?"Leo asks clearly blown away by what I said.

"Nothing," I decide to drop the subject. "Never mind. Okay I'll meet you outside. The least I can do is say goodbye."

I head towards Wendy grabbing my handbag along the way.

"Uh Wendy," I say sitting besides my pregnant friend. "I'm sorry I've gotta go. Somethings come up."

She looks upset as I finish saying this. "Now. But we haven't even had the cake yet. your gonna miss the best part."

I sigh.

"I know," I get up and say quietly. "Story of my life. I'll see you later."

I pat her arm as I once more get to my feet and head for the exit. Leo and I orb home.

*PO4: Season 4*

We are discussing plans before we head out to fight the demon.

"So we've got a spell to vanquish the chameleon but were not going to use it?" Paige asks confused. "I don't get it."

Leo decides to explain. "Well you vanquish him only if you have to. The goal here is to try and interrogate and find out what the sources plan is."

I sit down not far from my husband.

"Okay but I'm thinking this guys not going to be so eager to spill his guts," Paige points out.

"Oh he'll spill," Cole reassures her. "I'll see to that."

"No you can't come," Phoebe informs Cole. "He saw you with us. Which means the source probably has some bounty hunter ready to attack you or capture you or something."

"So what else is knew?" Cole asks.

"Well it doesn't make it any less dangerous," Phoebe says.

"She's right," Piper agrees. "You should stay."

Cole does not look happy.

"So the question still stands," Paige says moving to stand besides me. "How do we get a demon to stop and chat with us?"

"Well I can freeze him and unfreeze his head," Piper says. "I've done that before."

Paige looks shocked that there power can do that.

"What do you think Paula?" Phoebe asks looking at me.

"I don't know," I say moving to sit properly on the sofa.

"Why you got a better idea?" Cole asks me.

"Maybe," I say taking a seat and staring away from all of them. "We could tell him to offer the source a deal instead."

"Deal?" Leo repeats confused. "What kind of a deal?"

"Well something like he stops coming after us and we stop coming after him," I say to them all.

"What?" Phoebe says sitting on the coffee table so we are facing each other.

"Of course that would mean that we have to stop going after all of his demons too," I point out the obvious. "Which would be fine by me. It would stop all the constant attacks."

"Am I the only one who thinks shes bumped her head?" Paige asks and I hear Cole scoff.

"You can't be serious Paula," Phoebe says.

"Actually I've never been more serious in my life," I tell her as I think more and more about this. "Think about it. This could be an opportunity for us to get out of the demon fighting business once and for all."

"Wait," Leo says walking over and leaning next to me. "What and just give up on your destiny?"

"How do you know we haven't already fulfilled it?" I ask looking at him. "I mean god knows we've saved scores of innocents already. Maybe thats enough. Maybe its time for some other witches to take over and let us get on with our lives. Isn't it worth a try in exchange for what we might be getting. I mean were putting things on hold. Vacations, friends, kids."

Leo sends me a look as I say this.

"We can't give up now," Piper says. "We have to take out the source if we can. And if not for just our sake then at least for Prue's."

I decide to give in knowing I am not going to win this argument.

"Fine," I say to Piper. "I just hope we don't end up where she did."

I get to my feet so I can prepare to leave.

*PO4: Season 4*

We have tried to find the demon but he is not where the crystal says.

"Somethings not right," I say to all three of my sisters. "We've checked both alleys twice."

They try the crystal again.

"Well the chameleons gotta be here somewhere," Phoebe points out as we get the same location. "Because the crystal never lies."

"And it keeps coming up with this place," Piper agrees.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting a not so good feeling about this," Paige says looking around.

"All right," I say deciding to take action. "We'll check one more time and then we'll call it quits. Phoebe you and Paige check that ally Piper and I'll check that alley."

"Wait split up," Phoebe says to me. "Are you sure thats a good idea?"

I sigh knowing I want to get this over and done with. "Maybe it'll lure him out who knows. If you get nervous then say the vanquishing spell."

"And keep your eyes peeled," Piper tells them. "remember he can be anything."

The three walk by me and Paige pats me on the shoulder as she passes. I watch them go before heading towards the alley. I hope that I can find the demon and end this quickly.

We walk down the familiar path. There are pipes and posters. I look for anything that might be the demon but nothing screams demon at me. I reach the end where there is a few fans and trashcans with rubbish surrounding them.

I hear a noise and turn to see the demon behind me. Piper tries to freeze the demon but he does not freeze. Somehow he shakes out of it.

"Were you expecting me to freeze?" The demon asks before he sends Piper flying with a wave of his hand.

I watch as my sister hits the wall and hits the ground knocked out.

"PIPER!" I yell worried that she is badly hurt. I decide to call for the other two. "PHOEBE! PAIGE!"

Somehow the demon produces an energy ball. He throws it at me and I go flying backwards. I hit the wall now and my world goes black.

*PO4: Season 4*

I feel myself begin to slowly wake up. Although it does not feel like the ground. More like the floors of the manor. Paige must have brought me home.

"Paula," I hear Leo say and I hold my head as the pain hits me. "Paula. Paula are you okay?!"

I slowly open my eyes and see Leo stood over me. My vision is blurry but I can tell that it is him.

I raise my hand to my head as I try to stop the pain. I wonder why Leo has not healed me yet.

"Ow," I exclaim. "My head hurts."

He gives me a sympathetic look. "Oh I bet it does. You hit it pretty hard. Are you all right?"

I try to recall what happened.

"I think so," I say blinking a few times. "What happened?"

"What always happens when you have one of your episodes," he says vaguely. "You threw yourself against a wall."

I give him a confused look. I would never do that.

"Episodes?" I repeat as I try to get up I chuckle. "I didn't throw myself..." before I can finish I realize what my husband is wearing. "What are you wearing?"

He just smiles and looks down. I wonder what is wrong with him.

I suddenly hear people talking. I twist my body around to see a lot of people in our house. Some of them like Leo are in doctors outfits. Some are in wheelchairs. I see one yelling about not taking his medication.

"Its okay," Leo says and I turn to look at him. "Thats just the other patients."

I take Leos hand and he pulls me up as I say. "What the hell is going on?"

"Its all right," he says gently. "Your at the sanitarium. Your home."

I just continue to stare at him for a few seconds and then I begin to move around the house trying to make sense of what is going on.

"Where's all our furniture?" I ask Leo seeing that all there is is hospital equipment. "Leo what are all these people doing in our house?"

"Our house?" Leo repeats and for some reason he looks confused. "Paula Halliwell hospital is hardly our house. All these people live here too."

"Halliwell hospital?!" I repeat wondering what is wrong with my husband. "Is that some kind of joke. Whats wrong with you?"

"Please calm down," Leo says.

"No Leo I will not calm down," I say getting angry. "Something very strange is going on. Something demonically strange. The demon must have cast a spell and changed the house and changed you. Piper! PHOEBE! PAIGE!"

I go to walk off but a guard grabs me and pins my arms behind my back.

"Easy lady relax," he says.

"Hey!" I snap trying to get him off of me. "Let go of me! LEO don't just stand there."

The demon approaches Leo. "Problems Dr. Wyatt?"

I gasp as I realize he is apart and the reason behind all of this.

"Thats him," I say as I stop struggling in the guards arms for a second. "Thats the demon."

The demon sighs.

"Demons again," he says glancing at me. "Paula we've been through this thousands of times before. There are no demons. They're just figments of your imagination."

"Wanna bet," I say ready to say the spell I had memorized. "Evil hiding in plain sight. I use this spell with all my might. To stop your changing form and shape. This vanquish seals your fate."

I smirk at him as I finish. When nothing happens I wonder why.

"Doesn't really rhyme does it?" The guard asks and I glare at him making him look a little sheepish. "Sorry."

"I don't understand," I say trembling with worry. "That spell should have worked."

"Paula," the demon begins. "Why do you insist on demonizing me and every psychiatrist thats ever tried to help you."

I want to orb him away from me so I can escape myself.

"Let go of me," I say to the guard struggling to get free. "I gotta blow him up! I'm gonna blow you up."

The demon seems to step back.

"Her violent impulses are returning," he says and he glances behind him. "Straight jacket."

"Yes sir," I hear and I struggle to get free now so I can orb.

It is not a good idea to orb anyone with me otherwise I would have tried.

"Paula why won't you let Dr. Allister help you?" Leo says shaking his head.

"I don't need his help," I say to my husband. "I need your help. Get this guy off of me so I can use my powers."

"Paula you don't have powers," Leo says. "Your not a witch. You don't save innocents. You never did."

"What?" I ask in confusion.

Before I can do anything I can see Paige being picked up and she puts up a good fight.

"This isn't fair," she says to the guard carrying her. "This is my house too. Your hurting me."

I yell as they carry her by. "Paige a demon took over the house. Orb the heck out of here."

"Take her to isolation so she doesn't hurt herself," the demon says.

Before I can do anything else they bring the straight jacket over and I yell for Leo as they force me into it.

"Its for your own good," Leo says and I am shocked at my husbands actions.

"Wait a minute," I say to the guards. "Your making a big mistake. Please listen to me for one second. He's a demon."

"I'm not gonna give up on you Paula," the demon says as they begin to carry me away. "I'm gonna free you of these delusions I promise."

"Shut up!" I yell before deciding to call for my other two sisters. "PHOEBE! PIPER! PHOEBE!"

Pretty soon I am strapped and unable to move.

*PO4: Season 4*

Leo's POV:

I am standing at one of the windows in the sun room.

I am trying to sense Paula. She was kidnapped by the demon. Piper is okay now that I have had chance to heal her but Paula is not.

"Anything?" Paige asks from behind me.

I open my eyes and sigh. "I can't sense Paula anywhere."

"Does that mean that-" Paige begins and it is clear what she is thinking.

"No," Phoebe reassures her. "He wouldn't have taken her if he wanted her dead."

Cole suddenly shimmers in covered in blood.

"Cole oh my god?" Phoebe exclaims when she sees his appearance.

"I'm all right," Cole reassures her. "I just found out Paula's in the underworld. I think the source has her."

"The source?" Phoebe asks as my eyes go wide.

"Thats bad," Piper says worried for her little sister.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asks. "How do you know?"

"From another chameleon demon," Cole says cleaning his shoes. "I kind of had to squeeze it out of him."

"Well we gotta find her," Phoebe says as she reaches for the book of Shadows. "There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere."

As she picks up the book of Shadows she gasps and we all know she has been hit by a premonition. When she comes out of it she looks a little worried.

She slowly sits down and places the book down.

"Phoebe?" Cole asks worried.

"I saw the source," she says and Cole stops whatever he is doing to his shoes. "Stealing the book and killing us. With our powers."

"Our powers?" Paige repeats confused. "How could he get our powers?"

"Maybes hes figured out a way to get them from Paula," Cole suggests as he sits beside Phoebe. "Explains why hes keeping her alive."

Piper stands up and begins to pace.

"Yeah but she can't give them up by herself," she points out.

"She can using the relinquishing spell in the book," I point out to her.

"But we burned that spell three years ago," Phoebe reminds me. "It doesn't exist anymore."

"It does in her mind," I point out knowing Paula probably would never forget that spell as long as she is alive.

"Thats crazy," Phoebe says but Piper looks a little unsure. "She'd never say it. She'd never give up our powers."

"Even though she was kind of willing too this morning?" Paige asks and Phoebe sends her a look. "I'm just saying."

"Look I know what your saying," Phoebe says and I glance from them to Piper who still looks a little unsure. "But you don't know what your talking about."

Piper walks over and places a hand on Phoebes shoulder. "Phoebe."

Phoebe glances at her and then at Paige. "Sorry."

"Forget it," Paige says knowing she does not mean it in the bad way.

I decide I cannot wait around so I turn to Cole.

"Maybe you and I should go down to the underworld," I suggest and he looks up at me. "See if I can sense her."

Cole just speaks. "Follow me."

Cole shimmers out and I follow him by tracking his shimmer.

*PO4: Season 4*

Paula's POV:

I am tied up downstairs with Paige and surprisingly Piper. They are also both strapped to beds.

"Thought you said I wasn't good enough for your little coven," Paige taunts me.

"Really Paige," Piper says. "Paula does not have a problem with you. Your her sister."

She laughs and I turn to send her a weirded out look.

"Paige, Piper you are under a spell," I say trying to make my sisters see sense. "You don't know what your talking about. Especially you Paige."

"I tried to be your friend," Paige says and I glance at her. "I even tried to play your stupid witchy games, but all you could do is complain about me and my stuff and how we didn't compare to your beloved Prue."

"Shh don't bring up Prue!" Piper says and she laughs again.

"I've never said that Paige," I say to her.

"Hmm you don't have to," Paige replies and I wonder what my little sister means. "Its obvious the way you treat me. You don't even like me."

"Paige thats ridiculous," I say beginning to loose my rag. "Were sisters."

"You don't have any sisters," a voice says and I turn to see the demon Alistair approaching me. "Your an only child Paula. You know that."

"I'm gonna be so happy when I vanquish your sorry ass," I say wanting to get out of these straps but if there are innocents here I cannot risk orbing and exposing my secret.

Alistair enters the isolation area and closes the door behind him.

"You use it to explain things you can't accept," he says to me. "Just like your best friend did before she got well. Prue?"

I glare at him as he speaks of my sister.

"Don't you dare talk about Prue," I growl at him.

"Here we go again," Paige says. "St. Prue."

"She's getting angry," Piper says. "Thats never a good thing."

"You've never forgiven her for finally accepting she wasn't a witch," Alistair says. "You've convinced yourself that shes dead."

"SHE IS DEAD!" I yell wanting to get up and orb that guy into a volcano.

"No she's not," Alistair says. "We released her three months ago. Shes recovered. Shes free. Just like you could be if you stop fighting it, accept your reality."

"Let me out of these restraints," I order him getting right near his face. "I'll show you some reality."

"I'm afraid you'd just hurt yourself again," Alistair says heading for the exit. "I'm truly sorry."

I begin kicking the bed and decide to try and call for my husband. "LEO! LEO!"

"Oh would you stop with the Leo, Leo?!" Paige says. "Your driving me crazier than I already am!"

I groan and fight against the restraints again. I hear someone coming towards us and I look up to see Phoebe coming towards us with a piece of food in her hand.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" I say wanting her to untie us. "Untie me! Hurry! Hurry!"

"All right stop obsessing!" Phoebe says as she unlocks the door.

"I'm not obsessing!" I say hoping to god that she was not affected. "What are you eating?"

"Chocolate chip cookie!" Phoebe says with some still in her mouth before turning to Piper. "Not your best."

"Got milk?" Paige asks. "Ooh don't think so!"

"Just get me out of these things," I say to Phoebe as she releases one of my arms and I move to release the other. "We need to reverse this damn spell."

Phoebe suddenly makes a noise and I gather that she has had a premonition.

"What is it?" I ask turning on my side so I am facing her. "What did you see?"

"I saw the back of my eyelids," she says and it is becoming clear that she is like the others. "What did you think I saw?"

"Oh no Phoebe," I say getting worried about how this spell has affected everyone. "Not you too."

"Hurry up Looney tunes," Paige says as Phoebe approaches her. "Get me out of here."

"ME TOO!" Piper cheers.

As Paige gets up I begin to speak. "All right I don't know what the hell's going on, but we gotta get to the book of shadows. And since evil can't touch it, its still gotta be in the attic, right?"

I grab Paige's arm who is holding her stomach and stop Phoebe from bouncing around. "Right? Right? Let's go."

They both nod there heads.

We escape out of the door. I pull Piper along.

*PO4: Season 4*

We head towards the attic. Paige is right next to me and Phoebe is somewhere behind me. Piper is also behind me.

"All right the first thing we gotta do is..." I begin but then stop when Piper is the only one behind us. Phoebe is not. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Who cares?" Paige and Piper both say.

"Sorry," Phoebe says and I turn as she comes running towards us carrying a broomstick for some reason. "Had to grab my broom!"

"For what?" I ask wondering why she would need that.

"Well for flying silly," Phoebe says.

I make a noise and roll my eyes. What am I gonna do with these three.

We suddenly hear someone screaming.

"Uh-oh," Phoebe says and she moves towards the stairs. "Another innocent to save."

"No Phoebe wait!" I say pulling the other two after me.

We see run up to the attic to see Cole being shocked with a doctor at the computer.

"YOU CANT HURT ME!" Cole yells as they continue to cause him a lot of pain. "I am the mighty Belthazor!"

I grab the broom off of Phoebe as she calls out to the doctor. "STOP IT! HES NOT EVIL ANYMORE HES GOOD!"

The man stands up and I send him to the ground with one good whack from the broom.

"Well he sure flew!" Paige says.

"Up and away!" Piper says.

Phoebe runs over to Cole and begins to kiss him. It makes me want to throw up to be honest.

"Hi stop that!" I tell her pulling her away from Cole. "Has anyone seen the book!"

Piper raises her hand and speaks. "Phoebe hid it so the doctors- I mean demons couldn't find it!"

Phoebe nods and goes to one of the cupboards and pulls something out. I am shocked as she passes it to me. This isn't the book but rather a paper copy.

"What what is this?" I ask going through the book and seeing drawings of the demons instead of proper pages. "Oh god. You are nuts!"

Phoebe looks a little crestfallen but I want to know where the real book is.

"Okay," I say as I place the fake book down. "I don't understand how a demon could have taken the book out of the house. Unless this isn't the house. Okay I gotta get you two out of here. Maybe that'll break the spell."

"How come the spell didn't work on you?" Paige asks.

"Hey, hey, hey," Phoebe says while Piper hushes her. "Don't question the rules."

I have thought of a way for us to get out of here. "Okay come one. We'll go down the trellis."

I head for the window where I should be able to force it open.

"What about Cole?" Phoebe asks me. "I never get to spend anytime with him!"

I force the window guards open before turning to her. "Uh we'll come back for him later. Come on! Come on! It'll be fun. Hurry! Faster!"

Just as them three go out and I climb up there is a voice.

"Paula!" He says and I turn to look at him. "Don't!"

I ignore him and join my sisters climbing down the trellis.

We run out of the garden and begin to walk down the street.

"I think we lost them!" Phoebe says.

"Thank god!" Piper says in her normal tone.

"Wait a minute," I say as I look around at the surroundings that I usually see. "Everything looks normal. This is wrong. We should go back and try to get the demon to talk."

"I'm thinking hes not gonna be so eager to spill his guts," Paige says reminding me of this morning when she said the exact same thing.

I hear a noise and look around. A man has just grabbed a ladies purse. He is now running off with it.

"HEY!" I yell as I go running after him to help the woman.

I run across the road.

"PAULA!" I suddenly hear both Piper and Phoebe yell for me.

I turn and see a car coming at me. I concentrate and try to orb. I try again as the car honks at me.

I am suddenly hit and I hit the front window of the car. I roll off and land on the ground.

I come to a sudden realization. I have no powers.

Then as the pain hits my world becomes blur before going completely black.

*PO4: Season 4*

I am suddenly woken as smelling salts are placed under my nose. I gasp as I feel the pain from where I had hit the car.

"Easy," I hear a voice say and I turn to see the demon there.

I groan as I can barely move from the pain right now. It is like the slightest movement will cause a huge wave of pain to pass over me.

I need Leo to heal me as soon as possible.

"You had a terrible accident," the demon points out to me.

As I remember that I have no powers I decide to speak.

"What did you do to me?" I demand to know from him.

"You got hit by a car!" He says to me and I try to raise my arms but find that I cannot because of the pain. "The driver said you didn't even try to get out of the way. Paula this delusion that you somehow have magical powers is going to get you killed someday."

I have lowered my arms as there is no way I can keep them raised with the pain it was causing.

"Shove it!" I snap at the demon. "Where are my sisters?"

"You mean your roommates?" He asks me and I continue to glare as I fight the pain I am feeling. "They're safe downstairs. Paula how can I save you if you won't save yourself? You have to want to. You have to will it. Otherwise you just remain lost in this fantasy world of yours."

I shake my head. "Its real. And you're just trying to confuse me."

Even though I say it I begin to feel a doubt build in my mind.

"No!" The demon says but I keep telling myself that he is lying. "No I'm trying to help you! Paula your Psychosis is based in the fervent belief that your magical. And you know thats just an escape."

"Escape," I repeat wondering what he is going on about. "What escape?"

"From some deep-seated pain," he explains and I sigh even though this causes me a lot of physical pain. "Some terrible loss, most likely the death of your grandmother. Which is after all when this series of episodes began," I attempt to raise my arm again in warning not to talk about my grams. "End your pain. You can do it. In one of our sessions you mentioned a poem," he says and I think he means the relinquishing spell that Piper, Phoebe, Prue and I were forced to use three years ago. I have never forgotten it just in case. "A spell you called it, one that relinquishes the magic powers you think you have."

"No!" I croak as my throat is killing me. "Go away."

I can feel dried up blood on my mouth and head and I wonder how bad my injuries are.

"Say the spell Paula," he tells me as I try to turn over so I can ignore him and try and rest my aching body. "It'll free you. I promise you. It'll release you from all the crippling delusions you have."

"Get out!" I order him. "Get away from me! GET OUT!"

He stands up and I watch him incase he tries anything.

"You have the power to give yourself the life you always wanted," he says before walking towards the door and standing in the doorway with his hand on the door handle. "All you have to do is stop putting the illusion of being a witch in front of it."

Even though it causes me great pain to do so I manage to pick up something off the table next to me and throw it. It hits the door as he closes it.

"Leo!" I try to call for my husband to heal me. "Leo, Where are you?"

I wait for any sign that this isn't real. Because this is starting to feel like the real world right now. If my husband would just orb in then I would know that this is the illusion.

*PO4: Season 4*

A few minutes later Leo comes in. I wish he would heal me right now.

"Hey," he says as he sits on my bed besides me.

"Leo heal me please," I beg not being able to take the pain anymore.

He places his hand in his pocket and pulls something out."This ought to help."

I look at his hands to see him pulling the cap off of a needle with pain relief in it. I sigh as that is not what I meant.

"No not with that," I remind him. "With your powers."

"If I had powers honey I would use them," he says. "You know I would," he injects me with the needle making me cringe. "It kills me to see you like this."

Suddenly I can see bright lights and the pain is gone. It reminds me of orbing and healing. I turn to Leo and smile as widely as I can with my split lip.

"What?" He asks leaning towards me.

"White lights!" I say as I continue to see them around him. "I see white lights all around you."

"Thats the painkiller," Leo informs me.

"No!" I exclaim trying to get through to him. "No your my whitelighter. We both are whitelighters."

He just smiles. But then he gets serious. "Dr. Alistair says there's a way for you to get better. Is that true?"

He wipes the blood off my mouth and I attempt to deny the fact that there is a way to get rid of my witch powers but not my whitelighter powers.

Before I can complete a sentence he speaks again. "If it were than we can be together. We wouldn't have to keep sneaking around breaking the rules."

"Rules?" I repeat reminding me of how everything was before Leo and I got married. "But why? Were married."

He smiles again.

"No," he chuckles. "Only in your fantasy world. But it doesn't have to be that way. If you were to get better then we could be married for real. And have that little girl that you've been dreaming about in the future. Come on. I want to show you something."

He picks me up and I groan as he carries me.

*PO4: Season 4* 

We head downstairs where Leo places me in a wheelchair and rolls me towards the back garden.

"I have a surprise for you Paula," Dr. Alistair/ demon says. "One that I think will help you."

It is getting harder to believe about magic.

He opens the door and Leo pushes me outside. It does not look any different than our garden in the magic world. I am not sure which is reality anymore.

I want to believe that I have sisters and powers but this all seems so real.

Leo stops me and sits on the bench besides me. I glance around at all the butterflies. I hold my hand out and the butterfly floats onto it before flying off.

I follow it with my eyes before glancing at Leo.

"You see?" He says gently. "There's magic in the real world too."

Dr. Alistair leans down in front of me and I glance up at him.

"Your friends have come to see you," he says and I see some people I know standing behind him.

"Hi Paula," Becca says and it shocks me to see her. "How are you?"

"Becca?" I ask wanting to make sure that it is her.

"Its so good to see you again," she says and I see the others gathering around. "We've missed you."

"We've got so much to catch up on," another voice says and I am shocked to see Wendy here and she has her baby in her arms.

"Wendy... when did you have your baby?" I ask not remembering her having the baby.

"Just after the shower," she explains. "Don't you remember. Do you want to hold her? Here."

She gently passes her daughter to me and I realize she is wearing the clothes I brought for her. How could the demon know what I bought.

I cradle her and rock her.

"Isn't the outfit you bought her just adorable," Wendy says.

As I glance at her I begin to get emotional. I do not know what is real anymore and I want more than anything to have a little girl of my own.

"Whats the matter honey?" Becca says leaning down when she sees that I am crying. "Why are you crying?"

I don't answer as I try to make sense of everything that is happening.

"I think its probably best if you all go now," Dr. Alistair says to Becca, Wendy and my other friends.

They all look a little crestfallen as they hear this.

"But we just got here," Becca says standing up again the address my Dr. "And everyone's so excited to finally see her again."

"Sorry," is the reply she receives. "You understand."

Wendy leans down and takes her daughter off of me. I feel my tears beginning to pour down my face as they all leave. I hear them say bye but I just put my hands to my face as I try to control my emotions.

I just want this all to end. I am starting to believe that this is reality and that magic is not real.

I lower my hand and place it over my heart. I do not know what to do anymore.

"You can have this life Paula," Leo says from besides me and I turn a little to look at him. "We can have it together."

I sob and shake as I am torn between two worlds right now. I still do not speak to Leo.

"You already know how to get it for us," Leo continues and I look down as for once I consider that the spell might be my only chance to have a normal life. "Its the only way you'll ever get out of here. To free yourself once and for all. To free us."

I nod my head. "The spell?"

"Yes the spell," he agrees and I see him pull out some paper and a pen, he passes both to me. "Try to remember it. Exactly."

I take the paper and pen. He kisses the top of my head and takes off to go back inside. I sit there for a few seconds and then decide that I need to do this.

I begin to write the spell. I mainly remember it because of the fact that it nearly got us all eaten by a huge cat three years ago.

*PO4: Season 4*

"Paula!" I suddenly hear a voice say as I am sat finishing the last few lines of the spell. It is Piper, Phoebe and Paige. My friends. "Paula... were gonna get you out of here. Okay I have the spell."

"No," I say not wanting to hear anything about magic. "No more spells."

"Paula, honey," Piper says as they all lean down next to me. "Its us. Its your sisters."

"I don't have sisters," I point out to them as they are trying to drag me back into the fantasy. "GO away! Leave me alone!"

The door suddenly opens and Dr. Alistair comes out.

"Your too late," he tells my three delusional friends. "Her nightmare is about to end."

Security guards come out and restrain the three of them so they cannot disturb me as I finish writing down the spell.

"Keep them here," I hear the Dr. say. "I want them to witness this. They're no threat. There powers don't work here.2

I ignore the part about powers.

"Oh yeah?" Paige says and then she gets her hands free and raises them at the Dr. "Freeze."

I glance at her but it does not work and the guard gets a hold of her again.

"But pain after you do feel," Alistair says and then I hear him mention the spell. "And will after she recites the spell four times. Once for each of your powers."

Leo suddenly comes walking over to me and Phoebe says something but I block her out.

"Paula honey," Leo says as he rolls me back towards the sanitarium. "Just say the words. Everything will be all right."

I begin to read the spell.

 _"From whence they came, return them now..."_

"PAULA DONT!" I hear Phoebe yell behind me.

I read the next two lines.

"Please Paula don't," Piper begs.

 _"Vanish the words, vanish our powers."_

"Don't trust them!" Paige yells and I raise my hands to my head as I am hit with confusion again. "They're trying to steal our powers."

"Don't listen to them," Dr. Alistair says.

"They're still delusional," Leo tells me.

"But you're not," the Dr. reminds me.

"Not anymore," Leo continues the pep talk.

"Just three more times," Alistair urges me to continue. "And you'll set yourself free. Say the spell Paula. You know you want to."

 _"From whence they came, return them now..._

 _"Vanish the words, vanish our powers."_

 _"From whence they came, return them now..._

 _"Vanish the words, vanish our powers."_

"One last time," Dr. Alistair points out.

I can hear a commotion behind me and the other friends of mine are fighting.

"Paula please don't do this," Phoebe says as they all approach me again. "Our magic is a gift. You can't just throw them away."

 _"From whence they came, return them now..."_

Leo suddenly appears in front of me but he is not wearing his Dr's. outfit.

"Paula don't," he says coming towards me and I begin to feel really confused. "Listen to your sisters. Trust them," I shake my head as more tears come down and he speaks more gently. "Trust me. Don't say the spell. Don't relinquish your powers."

He raises his right hand and I watch as he places it above the wound on my head. His hand glows and I watch as not long after the pain vanishes.

I suddenly remember everything as it should be. This is my real family in front of me.

I glance at all four of them. Mainly Leo who is clearly worried about me.

I still want to make sure. "Are you really my husband?"

He laughs. "Yes."

"And that would make you three," I say turning to Piper Phoebe and Paige. "Really my sisters."

Paige pulls a face, Piper nods and Phoebe says. "Whether you like it or not."

"And so that demon is gone?" I ask all of them and when they nod I stand up and throw the towel off of me. "Thank god cause he was freaking me out."

"What do you say we uh," Paige begins and I turn to her. "Click our heels and get out of this crazy joint."

I playfully scowl at her and Piper bites back a laugh.

"No offence," Paige says when she realizes where exactly we are.

"Thats okay," I say letting her know that I was only joking. "My life has always been a little crazy."

Paige laughs and the other two smile.

*PO4: Season 4*

Leo orbs us home and I run down the stairs and into a living room with no crazy people in it.

I am so glad to be home. I am even glad to see the mess the demon had made earlier. Although that will soon fade when I have to help clean it up.

The others all come down. My sisters at the front and mine and there boyfriends at the back.

"Is something wrong?" Piper asks when she sees the way I was running around.

"No," I reassure her. "Everything is just right."

"Except for my chair," Paige says.

"Yeah which um I'll actually pay to replace," I say as Piper glares at me.

"Oh god no its not your fault," Paige reassures me.

"Wasn't it?" Piper asks and I send a smirk her way.

"Or is it?" Paige asks as she looks at my guilt ridden face.

"Actually yeah," I admit. "It was. I kind of tricked Piper into blowing it up. I was just upset that there was yet another demon in our house and in our lives. And I know I should stop fighting it, and just accept it, but..."

"Nah, it wasn't my favorite chair anyway," Paige reassures me. "And besides its actually kind of good to know that i'm not the only one who struggles with the idea of being a witch."

I smile and nod my head. Piper chuckles.

"No believe me your in good company," Phoebe reassures her wrapping her arms around her.

"Well," Leo says as he joins us stepping off of the stairs. "The good news is that you won't have to deal with the source anytime soon because Cole hurt him pretty bad."

Leo approaches me and I shake my head.

"Not bad enough though," Cole says also coming down the stairs completely. "He'll be back."

"So he's gone for now isn't he?" Phoebe says placing her hands on Coles chest. "First time in a long time. I think we should take advantage of that."

"Why Ms. Halliwell are you trying to seduce me?" Cole says grabbing her from behind.

"Always," Phoebe says right near his face.

"EW!" I say as Leo places an arm around my shoulder.

As they run up the stairs Piper speaks. "I am going to see what Dan is up to."

Paige turns to Leo and I.

"Okay I'm just gonna go to the store and get some milk or something!" She says and heads away so it is Leo and I alone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leo asks as he rubs my back and we walk forwards.

"Yeah," I reassure him. "You know I'm never gonna stop wanting a normal life. But you know what I think thats the one thing that actually keeps me sane."

"Well you deserve a normal life Paula," Leo promises. "We both do. And maybe we'll get that when we vanquish the source once and for all."

"And who knows?" I say smiling. "Maybe one day I can have a baby shower of my own. What do you think?"

"Well in that case," he says leaning down and sweeping me into his arms bridal style. "We need to practice a little."

"Leo," I say in a seductive way before he orbs us away.

*PO4: Season 4*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so I would like to make some changes and I need some opinions. As it is a different woman I would like Paula to become pregnant this season with Wyatt and have him early next season. Piper will catch pregnant at the end of this season and have her baby next season. What do you think?


	7. NOTICE

OKAY GUYS I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I AM PUTTING SOME STORIES ON HOLD WHILE I FINISH OTHERS. HERE IS THE LIST OF STORIES THAT ARE GOING ON HOLD:

COURTNEY OLIVER: KICK INTO OVERDRIVE

COURTNEY OLIVER: WITH THE FORCE OF A SNOW LEOPARD

POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY: KATHERINE CORBETT

MIGHTY DUCKS: KELLY BOMBAY.

CHARMED PO4: SEASON 1

CHARLENE XAVIER: SISTER TO CHARLES

SUPERWOMAN

CHELSEA-DAUGHTER OF A VAMPIRE.

AVENGERS: ANGEL

STORIES THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING FOR NOW:

JESSICA LEE SCOTT: PURPLE NINJETTI RANGER

SPD: ORANGE AND WHITE.

WILD ACCESS SILVER.

CHARMED PO4 SEASON 4

ONCE ONE OF THESE STORIES ARE FINISHED I WILL TAKE ANOTHER OUR OF THE LIST AND FINISH THAT ONE.

I WILL PUT THIS MESSAGE ON EVERYONE OF MY STORIES SO YOU KNOW WHICH ONES ARE GOING TO BE CONTINUED FOR NOW


	8. choices

Okay guys I have just finished writing the first chapter of season 5 if you want I will post this and continue with that season for now...


End file.
